The New Dark Lord
by Fizzenbarber
Summary: Voldemort is dead. All appears calm, but there is much to be feared.They knew the prophecy, the Death Eaters. They knew that either their master would die, or the Golden Boy would. And if it was the former, they needed a..."Plan B." And they have one.
1. Foreward, PLEASE READ!

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters of the "Harry Potter" Universe belong to J.K Rowling, not me.

You may wonder, if you accidentally began reading the real "First Chapter" of "The New Dark Lord"...

"Why the heck does it start off in the MIDDLE?!"

Okay, so.

This is a join-written, Alternate Universe-esque story. I am currently "translating" it from me and Jess's raggedy ol' journal to Word. Unfortunately, a fair portion of the story has been lost; we were writing in two journals, and the first half of the story was written in a journal that we haven't been able to find. Fortunately, however, the pulp of the plot is not really in the first bit. What was there was the backstory of our own characters, and their relationship with one another: Adicus Darcey and Emily Potter. We will be rewriting the beginning of the story, but seeing as we were both extremely excited about sharing it on the webs to get feedback, we've decided that readers should be able to comprehend what's going on, despite not having read the first part. For now, I will give you a quick, bullet-pointed synopsis of the first bit, anyways. Just to clear up things that MAY be a bit foggy:

Adicus Darcey and Emily Potter are not a part of the originial HP universe. I (Cass) am _mostly_ in control of Adicus, and Jess, Emily. We do not write for our characters specifically, however. The only real way to distinguish between our writing is that sometimes a piece of the story may dwell deeper into Adicus' character, and another, Emily's- but note that when one person is writing, they are in control of ALL of the actions, not just their individual character, unlike a role-play, or summat.

Adicus Darcey hates Harry Potter. He just does. He's the kind of kid that hates people that everyone loves. He is a 5th year Ravenclaw.

**In this story, Emily Potter is Harry and Ginny Potter's only child**. She is a 5th year Gryffindor, and hates Adicus Darcey. To explain their relationship quickly: They fight like Draco and Harry. Emily posesses many qualities alike both her parents, and Adicus, weirdly enough, is as reckless and stupid as Harry, too.

Adicus has brown hair, brown eyes. Wears glasses when he reads. Emily looks like Ginny, basically, though perhaps a little less mousy and frail.

**Adicus is/was dating Iris Malfoy- Draco's daughter (his only child in the story.*).** Yes, she is a Slytherin. Adicus practically allowed himself to be "slutted" upon by her for a year or so. Analogy. Let's see. They're the King and Queen of Prom. Every year.

Both Adicus and Emily are on the Quidditch teams, and are the captains of their respective teams. During a match, in the first bit, Emily is badly injured, and blames Adicus for it. They both get detention for their rowdy conduct on the field.

There detention was to organize their Potion Master's office. **Adicus found Snape's old "Advanced Potions Making" book**- it must have been circulated back into Hogwarts after Harry Potter's possession of it. Pockets it after detention. Begins to have a strange obsession with it.

Adicus intercepts an owl being sent to Iris. It is from her father, who explains that her grandfather, **Lucius Malfoy, has escaped Azkaban**. Iris is eerily triumphant about this. Adicus begins to investigate- and freakin' Harry Potter himself shows up to demand that his daughter take a part in this, as he cannot directly.

**Adicus "breaks up" with Iris. Boo-hoo.**

Adicus and Emily act as one another's "dates" (you can just imagine the vomit being held down between the both of them) to a Halloween party Iris is holding in the Slytherin Commons. Emily is obviously disguised so that no one can find out who she is. Iris does, however, and lures Adicus and Emily into a trap. They are surrounded by Death Eaters. Adicus convinces Iris to let them go: he stuns Emily, and says he'll do away with her. He takes her back to his room.

The rumors about Adicus and Emily's "relationship" begin to fly. Adicus is enraged to find that his best friend, Chase, is one of the loudest rumor speaders. This happens after Chase comes up to the dormitories to ask Adicus something about Quidditch, and he talks rather ruthlessly about Emily- who is hiding underneath Adicus' bed. Adicus, for the sake of his own dignity and his close friendship with Chase- for lack of better words- ruins Emily. When all is said and done, Emily flies into a rage and leaves.

And that, ladies and gentleman, is the bulk of the beginning of "The New Dark Lord." COMPLETELY ABRIDGED, of course. If you have any other questions after reading this, or while you're reading the story (if you even feel like reading it now,) feel free to contact me through review or message.


	2. Chapter 1: To Face it, Again

Adicus' ears were ringing with the ghost of Emily's last words. The rage with which she yelled at him this time was different. It made him feel as though he had lost something.

He was still facing the common room door. His arms, limp at his sides, suddenly became jostled by a rush of students leaving the nearby Great Hall. Adicus could not stand being by such noise, and so he pushed through the throng until he was in a spacious hallway. He walked, and walked, ruminating in his anger. It wasn't until he took his mind off his anger that he realized he had no idea where he was.

"Shit, Emily." It must have been one of those magical corridors—the ones that suddenly materialized one day then blinked out of existence another. Transfiguration was in thirty minutes. Quickly he paced, looking for a painting, a statue, a classroom, _some_ kind of landmark that would veer off into a recognizable hallway. Adicus walked on for a few minutes, taking on wide turns with a considerable, deliberate lean of him body, glaring at the walls around him. A dark hollow appeared to his left; hopefully a connecting hallway. With a scowl planted on his face he advanced, hardly having turned down it when he met a face full of Potter.

Harry Potter.

Adicus had been thrown off balance by the unexpected collision, but Potter stood statuesque, as if he had been meaning to abruptly pop into view. "Darcey," the man said casually. After a moment of awkward composure, Adicus stood before Emily's father, grimacing.

"What." This was completely ridiculous. Had Potter heard the rumors already? Adicus' voice rang out into the otherwise empty hall, and with a shifty glance Harry quickly yanked the boy into an adjoining corridor. Before Adicus could resist Harry pulled him halfway down the new hallway, and into an empty classroom.

"We need to talk." Harry's stern gaze may have worked on a child, but it was deflected off of Adicus' massive ego; the boy laughed, and walked further into the room. Under the muted orange glow of lanterns bobbing in its corners, Adicus recognized it to be one of the Potions dungeons. Harry watched as Adicus slowly roamed about, traces of derision on the boy's mouth as he finally replied,

"No, we _don't_ need to talk. If it has to do with all these rumors about me and Emily being…_together_, they're obviously not true. Figured you would have enough sense to know that." Adicus stopped in his tracks, finally turning to face him.

"It's not that, really," Potter began. "But you cannot allow Emily to work this whole Iris-situation out by herself. She needs your…connections."

And Adicus laughed again. "Ho yes! Connections! Listen to me, Potter: I may be an "asset" to this whole ludicrous operation, but I don't want to be caught up it this anymore. Any of it." He raised his voice, the acid slowly beginning to bubble into every word. "It's way more trouble than it's worth. Not only has it ruined my relationship with Iris, but now my best friend is letting me down. Not to mention, it'll definitely be getting in the way of Quidditch, and I'm sure—"

"—Quidditch and girlfriends should be the least of your worries, Darcey." The man paused, and the words slowly sank in. "And, anyways, I thought you were breaking up with Iris?" Harry raised and eyebrow and Adicus simply shrugged in response.

"So? Put your own kid in danger then, not someone else's'." He strode past Harry, reaching his arm out to open the door. "I'm pretty sure my father wouldn't want me meddling in _Harry Potter's_ ordeals." Adicus moved to leave, but he was frozen by Potter's booming reply.

"Harry Potter's ordeals? _Do you realize what exactly is at stake here_? Hogwarts—hell, the whole wizarding community is in danger! And maybe even the muggle-realm. If I hadn't…if _we_ hadn't destroyed Voldemort the first time, you never would've been born, Darcey!"

Adicus frowned. He sighed. He was going to have to admit that Harry Potter had a point. "You've got a point. It's ridiculous, but you do. But the truth is: _I can't stand your daughter_. And she and I aren't on speaking terms right now, if you haven't noticed. Not since Lovegood started telling everyone we've slept together."

Harry looked at Adicus awkwardly for a few moments. Then, rather calmly, he said, "It's not a problem. I can talk to Emily…I just need you both to set your differences aside for the time being. I hate to admit this but, Darcey—please help me, I need you."

Harry Potter, Dark-Lord-Slayer, The-Boy-Who-Lived, needed _Adicus_? Eyes stubbornly affixed on the floor, the boy muttered, "Alright." He started to move towards the door again, and again, Harry called after him.

"Darcey." Nothing followed. And then, "What's so wrong with my daughter, anyways? How come you seem so disgusted with her?"

Luckily, for Adicus' own dignity, the lanterns casting light on the dungeon walls did not catch the redness now blooming on his cheeks. And with his embarrassment concealed, he was able to sound like his normal, pompous-asshole self. "I just don't enjoy being in the company of egotistical Gryffindors, _Mr. Potter_. What," a sly grin unraveled unto his lips, and Adicus glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye, "Do you _want_ me to sleep with her? Would that make you feel better?"

"WHAT?"

If Adicus hadn't wanted to leave so badly, he would have turned to get a good look at Harry's face. But with as much innocence as he could muster (which was probably less than a percent, on a good day), he added, "Not to worry, Harry. I would never dream of doing _anything_ with Emily."

"Why not?" Harry said—obviously, before thinking about it.

"WHAT?"

It was Harry's turn to sigh. "Just… go. Get things right. I'm not asking you to like her, but maybe you should give her a chance?"

"We'll see," the boy answered, and left. Finally.

-

Fortunately, the corridor Harry had led him down was connected to the Ravenclaw hallway; soon after he had he left, Adicus began recognizing a few portraits lining the walls. Unfortunately, he had no idea what time it was. Judging by the emptiness of the hallway though, class had probably started. Oh well. Professor Webb was rather partial to Ravenclaws, and there were much more pressing matters at hand, like: how was he going to talk to Emily? What was he going to say? _Maybe she's still in the common room_, he thought, and began heading in that direction. Adicus walked in contemplative, somewhat nervous silence for at least ten minutes, before Chase Lovegood's appearance interrupted his thoughts. The sandy-haired boy suddenly skidded out from the shadows of the hallway up ahead, and even at profile Adicus could see the blank, almost deadened stare in his eyes. Just seeing him made Adicus mad. "Hey! Chase!" Adicus yelled, but Chase didn't move. "HEY!" Adicus advanced quickly; yet again Chase did not answer, but this time he did look: his eyes were glossed over with an impenetrable blankness, seething with suspicion and yet at the same time, completely and utterly void. His hay-colored eyebrows were pinched together in the semblance of disgust, despite his unfeeling gaze and slack mouth. Adicus pursed his lips to speak once more but Chase took off, moving with unnatural speed and silence down the corridor, leaving a bewildered Adicus in his wake.

This was bloody amazing. First Emily, and now his best friend. Even Adicus had found it difficult to be angry with Chase at first, but his sudden coldness really pissed him off. Fist clenched and swinging at his sides Adicus jogged briskly to catch up, slowing down only when Chase did, which was only when he stopped to contemplate where to go next. No, not _contemplate_—those vapid eyes did not express thought. He would stop to recalibrate his directions, then, mechanically, start up again. It was obvious the boy had intentions of going somewhere, and going alone. Adicus felt like some kind of secret agent, for he was constantly being forced to dart out of view every time Chase paused to check for followers. Once, even, Adicus was forced to dive under the statue of the one-eyed crone to go undetected. He was amazed at how aloof Chase was; twice, a fellow Ravenclaw passed by (Adicus dodged out of their way as well) and tried to strike up conversation with Lovegood, but he simply ignored them. They weaved in and out of hallways for so long that Adicus began noticing the passage of time through the light shining through the windows; the bright yellow of daylight eventually dissipated and was replaced by a deep, pomegranate red. Adicus was about to blow his cover altogether and just tackle Chase down when, finally, the boy stopped. He faced a wall. Adicus grit his teeth with impatience as the seconds dragged on. Then, a large door frame materialized before his eyes, and Chase stepped inside.

"One…two…"

Adicus paused, then rushed to follow Chase in, finding himself within—ohhh man, he was going to kill someone—another freaking corridor. This one, however, was much narrower, and he had to hunch to maneuver any further. Ahead, Chase lit his wand, and hastily trudged towards a small gap at the end of the tunnel-like hall. Nervous that his target would notice if he also cast a light spell, Adicus crept in closer to Chase, eyes watering as he stared forward into the bobbing mote of white, bouncing off the glittering stone ceiling. A few seconds after Chase had disappeared through the gap, Adicus did as well, finding himself momentarily blinded by the sun and swept back by a gust of autumn wind. They were outside. Blinking himself back to clarity, Adicus watched, utterly bewildered, as Chase grabbed a large stick off the ground, jabbed it at the trunk of the Whomping Willow. Its flailing branches stopped, mid-air, in their desperate attempts to punch and kill. Chase took a deep breath, and then disappeared underneath it, into the ground.

"What in the bloody hell?" Adicus wondered aloud, cautiously slinking past the suspended deathtrap, taking steps down what appeared to be an underground passage. The stench of soil and dust engulfed his senses; Adicus felt his way down a spiral of cramped steps, but stopped just before they leveled out into a room below. He heard voices.

"Why did we have to get him to do it? I could have just as easily."

"Stuff it, Zabini. Iris can do whatever she wants."

"Yeah, sure, but isn't it dangerous to—"

"—I said, STUFF IT!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP! Bloody imbeciles." There was a sigh—a dramatic, feminine huff of a sound. "Lovegood was an excellent choice. This way I can also spy on Adicus." The smugness of the voice, evidently belonging to Iris, made Adicus wince in pain. What was more shocking to him, however, what was said next.

"Everyone thinks there's something between him and Emily now, which was what you wanted, right?" It was Chase.

Iris' shrill, seductive laugh preceded her words. "Yes, yes. That way, they'll both try and find you, and Adicus will tell you everything to clear his reputation. Which, will in turn, let me know everything."

Adicus, uncomfortably bent between the mulch-padded ceiling and the soggy staircase, was positively quaking with anger. How could Chase _do this_? How could he best friend, his best childhood friend, suddenly stop caring? Adicus' mind scavenged frantically for a reason. Was he jealous? Was Chase jealous of Adicus? Or maybe…was he jealous of Emily?

The last one made sense, somehow. Chase was jealous that Adicus was suddenly spending so much time with Emily—a girl he hardly acknowledged as human a few months ago. A girl they had once loathed together, and vowed to humiliate and smash in all their Quidditch tournaments…

The triumphant and sinister voices just feet away were scarcely whispers when compared to the deafening thoughts racing through Adicus' head. He couldn't possibly help the Potters now. He hated Emily. He hated her for ruining his friendship with Chase. But Adicus was sure he hated Chase more, for ever believing Adicus would give him up as a friend.

How could he? Chase was all he had ever had.

Another peal of arrogant laughter punctured Adicus' thoughts, and he became aware of his physical state; his fingers were in a death grip on his knees, and such a heavy, clammy sweat had broken out on his face that one droplet was clinging desperately to the hook of his slender nose. Something else was happening, too; the step underneath him was slowly, but surely giving away, sounded by a splintering hiss.

"Did you hear that?" The voice of Zabini whispered loudly.

As the group below grew quiet to listen, the sound grew louder, until Adicus—clutching the dilapidated steps above him—fell through, wood-shrapnel and debris expelling out over their heads. Quite a few people screamed below. The hulking figure of Helga Goyle was pointing at Adicus' dangling ragdoll of a body in fear, and Chase, still looking quite dazed, said blandly,

"It's Adicus Darcey." He slowly raised a finger to point, as well. Adicus, no longer able to hold on to the remaining step, let go completely, landing with a slightly wobble on his feet. Iris' voice sounded from the corner, and soon after, her figure materialized from the dust.

"Why yes, it is. Unfortunate that Emily is not with you, dear; I almost have half a mind to spare you, too." Iris smiled coldly, passing her cronies and Chase, standing just before her 'boyfriend.' "After all, you're way too sexy to be a corpse."

"What are you guys doing down here?" He began, trying to convince them with a confused look. They were all staring them down. Not buying it. Adicus deliberately avoided Chases' gaze, and instead, looked to Iris, who continued.

"We know you followed him, Adicus. And we know you're against us. With Potter. Our new friend—your old one—has told us everything"

Adicus wasn't breathing. The semi-circle of Death Eaters, minus Chase, had their wands drawn. Iris did as well, and she continued to smile heartlessly. Adicus wanted to vomit. He stomached the nerves, and attempted to speak up. "Oh really? Well…I don't give a shit. If you kill me, you'll be sent to Azkaban on the spot." He was going to die. "At least you can see your grandfather again, _dear—_"

"—SHUT UP!" Iris screamed; her beautiful face was distorted by the horrendous sound, and Adicus suddenly could not see how he could have ever been attracted to her. At this, Chase drew his wand. "Don't, Adicus. I will hurt you. Or…" he raised the tip of it to Adicus' face. "Maybe I'll hurt your girlfriend, the Potter."

Adicus started, fishing for his wand in his wood-splintered robes. "I don't get this!" He yelled, frantically. "What the hell has gotten into you, Chase!" The tip of his wand was shaking as he pointed it at his best friend; Adicus' voice ultimately revealed his desperation. A few Death Eaters were chuckling. "SHUT UP! Chase, I don't even like her…I'm just…I need to help her father out to get rid of these…these _bastards_…" His eyes red and singed with tears, Adicus glanced at Iris at the word. Chase had hardly flinched through it all. Adicus took a deep breath, and continued. "They're DEATHEATERS, Chase! Come on Chase…I don't understand…please…can't we try and—OH, FOR CHRISSAKES, SHUT THE HELL UP! _STUPEFY_!"

The cavernous laughs that were trailing behind his broken voice, like mocking shadows, stopped. Adicus had managed to stun the largest of what was a pack of six—Samuel Parkinson and the Goyle Girl. It was a really bad move on his part, but he didn't care. He was too upset to care about anything now. As soon as their bodies crashed to the ground in a cloud of gray Iris had screamed "KILL HIM!" with tears lining her quivering, impressive cheekbones. Adicus almost got his ear nicked off by one spell as he watched Chase advance towards him, and though he had his wand poised to strike again, he decided to take cover. Could he really attack Chase? The chaos that ensued as Adicus rolled behind a nearby, sunken-in four-poster came alive in a flood of green and red lights and more ancient dust. He couldn't hide forever. But he wasn't about to point his wand aimlessly into the crossfire and kill someone. Instead, he sprinted out from behind his hiding place, wand poised but mouth closed, shifting in and out of hexes' rays of light. Adicus was too preoccupied with staying alive to notice that Iris had retreated into a corner, and she was now urging her remaining Death Eaters to follow; with a flick of her wand Chase flicked his own and yelled, "_Avada Kedavra_!" only just missing Adicus.

"This is so stupid Chase!" He cried out, pale as a ghost and panting heavily; he was leaning against one of the bed poles. The Death Eaters in the corner were trembling with laugher. Chase rounded on him, a wry smile on his lips and his arm rising to try again, to kill. "I HATE YOU, CHASE! I HATE YOU!" Flinging his wand to the ground, Adicus leapt onto Chase, pinning the boy with his knees and pummeling him hard in the jaw with a clenched, shaking fist. After a fury of hard-hitting punches Adicus stopped to breathe, his mouth quavering in a long moan of terror. Tears slid silently down his cheeks and dropped into Chase's bloodied, swollen face. "I hate you for ever thinking I could kill you…I hate you so much…" He said dryly, swinging his arm upward to hit Chase again, but this time, the other boy caught Adicus by the wrist. He smiled.

"You don't care about me, you liar." Chase bent Adicus' arm back with impressive strength, and the boy's wand clattered to the ground. With the upper-hand Chase rolled over, now pinning Adicus under him. _His_ wand was still in his possession. And Adicus was too weak. All he could do was stare up into Chase's grinning, bloody face. A face that had once been so comical, so kind. Adicus closed his eyes with a small sigh.

"_Avada—" _

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

-

Adicus felt overwhelming warmth, a suppression of weight and dampness, and a soft, soft feeling on his chest…

_Is this death? Am I dead?_

The warmth was stripped away from him, suddenly. A chill was settling in over his body—or was he a soul, now? Could he open his eyes and rise from his body now that he was dead? Would he be a Hogwarts ghost?

_Man, Chase is going to feel horrible now that he's killed me. Too bad he never forgave me in the end._

_Why would he, though? He did kill me, didn't he?_

_I am dead…right?_

Adicus opened his eyes. He was not dead. The intense coldness was emanating from the body lying motionlessly on top of him. Adicus was breathing, and every time he breathed Chase' body would move a little. Chase's bruised head lay in the crook of Adicus' neck, and when he started to cry, Chase's body also heaved alongside his own high-pitched whimpers. The boy was too heavy to move, and between choking on tears and the stench of young death Adicus did not have the strength to get up. He was trapped under his dead friend's body.

"Are you okay?" Harry Potter, flustered but otherwise unscathed emerged at Adicus' side. Childishly, Adicus turned his head away, eyes blinded by the coils of Chase's sandy blond hair. It smelled strongly of earth and shampoo. "Come on, we need to go get you to the Hospital Wing." Gingerly, Harry began tugging Chase's corpse from Adicus, but Adicus screamed in protest, flinging his arms over Chase's stiff torso and sobbing out,

"No! No no no no…we have to take Chase, too...he needs more help than me, he's bleeding…he's bleeding, Harry…" Such wretchedness had never come over Adicus—but he wanted to succumb to it. Chase couldn't be dead, Chase couldn't die, how could things happen like that? "Harry Potter…go get help, go get McGonagall—tell her Chase Lovegood needs help! Please, before he dies…"

Harry, who had managed to pull Adicus out from underneath the dead boy and was forcibly yanking him by the arms to get away from Chase, suddenly went blank. Chase _Love good_? "Luna's—"

"MOVE!" Adicus yelled; still whimpering shamelessly, Adicus was flung to the side by Harry's might. Harry hovered over the corpse: underneath a mop of matted blond hair was a pale, globular face, with a dreamy stare and enormous, blank, electric-blue eyes.

"No…" Harry moaned. Adicus was right. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that this was Luna's son. "Goddamnit," He whispered. His eyes began to sting as he stared vaguely into an innocent boy's face that stared back, just like Luna's, even in death. "Adicus, if you two were friends, why did he attack you?" Adicus did not respond. The boy was sitting upright, his face splattered with dirt and blood and his eyes dry and pink from tears. Though he looked down at Chase emotionlessly, swells of tears began to pool at the corners of his eyes once again. Standing up, Harry outstretched his hand. "Come on. We'll get someone to get him cleaned up." When Adicus didn't move, he added sincerely, "I'm so sorry." Adicus took Harry's hand.

For a minute, the two of them stood, Harry waiting for Adicus to move. Then, the boy's head hung low, and his shoulders heaved uncontrollably as he began to cry. Harry embraced Adicus. Death was the one thing he would never understand, no matter how natural it had become for him to witness it.


	3. Chapter 2: Withheld

Chase Lovegood's funeral was the next day. Headmistress McGonagall canceled the entire day's classes, detentions and other events. Just before high noon that day, Emily left Gryffindor Tower and headed down to the lake in her black dress robes with Mark and Drew. All the students wore blue and silver ribbons on their robes, pinned above their hearts in memoriam. The Ravenclaws took up the first four rows of seats, directly in front of the sleek black coffin that held Chase's body. Emily sat down in a seat towards the center and looked around her. Iris and her cronies were not present. Emily's father was sulking under the large oak tree by the lake with her mother and Ron and Hermione; he looked severely upset. A woman who could only be Chase's mother sat at the end of the front row. Her hair was long and blonde and her bright blue eyes protruded slightly. But she didn't look sad. She had an odd, dreamy sort of stare about her. Adicus sat next to her, his face a little red, jaw set strictly. Headmistress McGonagall led the service, speaking of all wonderful and endearing qualities Chase had. She told about how his body had been found, alone, in the Shrieking Shack, by a teacher on patrol. It appeared as though he'd been attacked by a werewolf, perhaps…

Adicus stood up at McGonagall's words and made his way back up the aisle and toward the castle. Emily jumped from her seat and caught up to him. She grasped his shoulder and he stopped walking, but did not turn around. "That's not how he died," he said quietly. "I was there. I saw him." There was a pause; Adicus' shoulder heaved but Emily couldn't see his face. "He was my best friend…and he was angry at me…" Adicus pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and tried to be strong. He finally turned and spoke directly to Emily, anger on his face. "That's _not_ how he died!" Mourners in the back rows turned to look scathingly at Adicus. Emily shushed him gently and pulled him further up the hill. "I can't believe McGonagall would lie like that! It's so wrong! Luna doesn't even know!"

"What happened, Adicus?" Emily said, both her hands on Adicus' shoulders, trying to be as comforting as possible. He hesitated. Emily saw him glance over her shoulder towards the oak tree, but then he spoke.

"Iris killed him," He said, not exactly meeting her gaze. Emily thought little of it; he was extremely distraught, after all. "He was under the Imperious Curse, spying on me and you." Emily gasped little. "I followed him to the Shrieking Shack, and Iris was there with her fucking Death Eaters. We fought and she killed him. And then they ran like cowardly little bastards! And Harry brought his body back—and he saved me, you know? She would've killed me, if Harry hadn't—"

"—My dad was there?" Emily interrupted. "Why?"

"To save my ass, that's why!" Adicus exclaimed. More people turned to stare at Adicus' outburst. "What?" He demanded, and they all turned hastily back to the front; Chase's casket was slowly being interred into the ground near the lake. Emily felt Adicus tense beside her as he watched his best friend being buried. She reached over and clasped his hand in what she hoped was a reassuring way. He squeezed back and neither of them looked at the other.

-

There was a reception in the Great Hall afterwards. When Emily and Adicus entered the room, he leaned over and whispered, "Chase's mother, Luna, doesn't know how he really died. Don't say anything, OK?" Emily nodded and they met up with Harry, Ginny, Rom, Hermione and Luna at a large round table toward the front of the room. Emily's mother embraced her and they sat down across from Luna and Adicus.

"Emily," Ginny said, pointing to Chase's mother, "this is Luna Lovegood." Luna waved jovially at Emily, as if she weren't at her own son's funeral reception; she had radishes for earrings. She also had a large vial of something that looked like soap flakes around her neck.

"Miss Lovegood," Emily said, "I'm so sorry about Chase."

"Yes. It's quite sad, isn't it?" Luna said in a dreamy voice; she barely blinked and she gave the impression of being drugged. "I am very depressed." She didn't sound it.

"It was a nice service, though, Luna," Hermione put in.

"It was," she agreed. "I asked Headmistress McGonagall if I could have his casket carried in by four Fizzenbarbers and then buried with a sphinx, you know, for protection? But she said Fizzenbarbers weren't allowed on the premises."

"What's a Fizz—" Emily started, but Adicus cut her off with a harsh kick to the knee. "Ouch!" Emily hissed.

"Don't ask," Adicus whispered. "You'll never understand her." By now, Luna had already moved on to some other just as odd an unexplainable subject.

"That's an interesting necklace, Luna," Ron said at some point.

"Oh yes," Luna said, putting a hand to the flake-filled vial. "It's Doxy Dandruff. Keeps one's soul from being snatched up. I would so hate to become possessed by my own son. Awkward, I would say." Ginny put a hand to her mouth and tried to look as though she weren't laughing.

Oddly enough, dinner passed through rather pleasantly. Luna had a weirdly cheering presence, even at the wake. Only Harry and Adicus seemed to remain sullen. Halfway through dessert Harry stood and left the table without a word. After a moment or two, Emily stood to follow him. The first place she looked was where she found him, sitting on a stone bench in the shade of the large oak tree by the lake. The chairs had been cleaned and all that remained of the service was a plot of freshly turned earth and a small Celtic cross that served as a grave marker. Harry was unaware of Emily's approach and he jumped a little when she sat down beside him. They sat in silence for quite some time, watching the smooth surface of the lake, the mountains on the horizon, the slow-setting sun against the dreary grey sky.

Finally, Harry spoke, his voice a little hoarse. "Emily." He seemed to still himself. "Emily, I killed Chase."

"What?" Emily croaked. She had to have heard him wrong.

"I killed Chase, it wasn't a werewolf or whatever," he affirmed. She had heard him right. He pulled a piece of old, creased parchment from his pants pocket, unfolded it and tapped it with his wand saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

What looked like black ink seeped out from his wand tip and formed the lines of a map. "It's Hogwarts," he said. "It's called the Marauder's Map." He smiled a little nostalgically at this point. "My dad helped to make it, back when he went to school here. They called him Prongs…" the smile faded. "Its how I knew Adicus was going to the Shrieking Shack." He pointed to a small cluster of dots in the Great Hall: Ginny Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Adicus Darcey were all labeled as sitting at the same table that Emily had just left. She found her own name next to her father's beside the lake. Emily was momentarily distracted by the amazing map, but then she remembered her father's earlier words.

"Dad," she called him back to Earth."What about Chase?"

Harry sighed heavily. "I've been staying in Hogsmeade lately, to stay close to you and Adicus in case anything happened, and to keep a watch on Iris. I saw Adicus and Chase on the map, heading down the secret passageway that leads to the Shrieking Shack: a passageway neither of them should know about." He traced the path with his finger on the map. "So I got here as fast as I could. By the time I got here, Adicus had already fallen into Iris' little trap; there were at least ten of them, just waiting for him. Chase had been Imperiused, I think. From what I understand, he and Adicus hadn't had a row or anything, Chase just suddenly became standoffish. Anyway, Adicus was already in too deep—curses flying everywhere at once. So I jumped in and cursed the first person I could." Harry didn't look up once during his speech, and he continued to stare at the map as he talked. "Turns out it was Chase. I didn't know it was him when it happened; all I knew was that someone was about to kill Adicus. It wasn't till after that I realized…I know Adicus didn't tell you it was me. He was just trying to protect you, I think." There was a long pause. Emily hardly knew what to say. It was more than bizarre to think that her father had actually killed someone, accidentally or not. But she was spared the need to speak when Harry said, "I see a lot of myself in that boy." Emily looked up at her father's face; it was prematurely lined along his forehead and his hair was graying ever so slightly around his ears. Harry was wringing his hands nervously. He ran his fingers through his hair, a trademark gesture of anxiety in him; Emily caught it on the way back down to his lap and held it. Harry squeezed back.

"I can see how you two are alike," Emily agreed rather lamely. She looked down at their two hands. She remembered when her own was so tiny in his. Now, the difference wasn't as severe. His hands were calloused and scarred. It suddenly struck Emily that her father was just a man. A heroic man, but a man, nonetheless.

"We both want the same things," Harry said, unaware of the revelation his daughter was feeling from right beside him. "We just want everyone to be safe. We want you to be safe."

With that, Harry removed his hand from his daughter's and hugged her. "He's a good kid, Emily." And then they were silent.

-

Emily waited for Adicus outside the statue that concealed the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room. She watched the little dot labeled "Adicus Darcey" float around on the map her father had just bestowed upon her. Adicus left the Great Hall, went to the library, the kitchens, the owlry. It seemed that he was simply wondering. But in time, he started back towards his Common Room. Emily tapped the map with her wand, whispered, "Mischief Managed," and folded the map to fit in her bag. A few moments passed in silence before Adicus turned the corner and spotted Emily. He did not seem surprised to see her sitting there. Adicus sank to the floor beside Emily and sighed.

"I can't go back in there," He said. "Everything reminds me of him. I can't—" he clenched his jaw as his voice choked.

Emily put a hand on his knee and said, "Come with me."

"Where?" He stood as she did.

"There's this place my dad told me about before I started school," Emily said, heading towards the stairways. "It's called the Room of Requirement. It'll give you anything you need."

"What do you mean?" They stopped at a blank expanse of wall on the fifth floor opposite a tapestry of a balding wizard attempting to teach a group of trolls ballet. Emily began to pace the required three times, thinking. _Adicus needs a place to stay…Adicus needs a place to stay…Adicus…_A great door materialized within the wall and Emily saw Adicus gasp in surprise. Emily smiled and pushed open the door.

The room inside was just slightly longer than her dormitory. There was a large four-poster against the bookshelves and soft rugs. The entire space felt comfy and overstuffed. Another door across the way opened up into a small bathroom. Against the left-hand wall, there was a small kitchen space and table, complete with two dining chairs.

"Can I live here forever?" Adicus mused aloud. Emily chuckled and they proceeded to exploring the place.

After awhile, Emily glanced at the small clock on the night side table; it was nearly midnight. She ought to be heading back to her dormitory, lest she be caught out past curfew and get detention. "Adicus," she said. He looked up from the book he was perusing. "I think I'd better be going." He nodded and replaced the book on its shelf.

"Thanks so much, Emily," he said. "For everything."

She smiled and said, "No problem," rather awkwardly. There was a second's pause, then she turned to leave. She was already at the door when she heard Adicus call her name.

"Emily." It was a little quiet, almost a whisper, but she heard it nonetheless. Emily turned to see Adicus leaning against the posts of the bed, eyes closed, looking thoroughly exhausted. "Emily…please stay." When he finally opened his eyes, they were heavy with sadness. He didn't have to ask twice.

-

The reddish glow of morning was muted by the grey and white curtains draped over the window. Adicus looked over at the clock and moaned piteously. In fifteen minutes his first class of the day would start, and he had only managed to get an hour or so of sleep. For quite a while now, he had been sitting up in bed, flipping monotonously through the old Potions book he had smuggled from Diligrout's office. The words and pictures had been well comprehended the first hundred times he had read it through, and so now the book served as one of the many distractions he had resorted to this morning. The day, for Adicus, began at about half-past three, just after his nightmare of Chase left him wide-awake and sweating in his bed. And thus began his counting of the Falmouth Falcon emblems printed on his blanket, the number of stripes on his pajama pants, and, now…well, here was _Advanced Potions Making_ in his lap.

It's amazing, how easily one can be distracted when the plea for it is so desperate, so childishly needy.

Emily rustled in peaceful sleep on the floor. Instinctively, Adicus pulled the sheets up to his shoulders. He must have taken off his sweater at some point in the night. The bed groaned ever so slightly as he scrambled onto all fours, bloodshot eyes wandering until they found the blue heap at the foot of his bed. Adicus thought about waking Emily, as she had a class as well, but—not until after he was fully clothed. He slinked over the edge, reached down, grabbed his shirt, and no sooner had he brought the thing down around his ears, Emily yawned loudly.

"Did you sleep at all last night, Darcey?"

He ignored her, half wanting to cover up before she awoke fully, half dreading to actually answer her. Emily squirmed out of her sleeping bag mid-stretch, still wearing her black dress robes from the funeral. "Hello?" She called to him, as she busied herself with fixing her hair. Adicus was uncertain as to which was more disgusting: the fact that Emily's voice had instantly lost its grogginess, or that when he went to straighten his own hair, he found that a cold sweat was still coating his neck.

"Yeah. I'm good." He mumbled. Could she not tell from his dry, red face and his stiff voice that he had been crying half the night? Adicus slid off the end of the bed, and walked away from Emily, quickly, and reached for the door.

Hopefully not.

When they had left for class, they were in pretty good shape, time-wise, considering the room Adicus had "required" was a stretch from the Divination Professor's room. Having about three minutes to spare, both Emily and Adicus slowed their pace; Emily looked well rested, but of course Adicus could not help but want to stop in his tracks altogether. But that was no matter, because in a few more seconds he would be forced to. Harry Potter, eerily resembling Adicus even more in his own disheveled state, surfaced suddenly from a crowd of students. The boy was so drowsy that he hardly flinched as Potter advanced upon them. Emily, used to her father's arrivals, hugged him in greeting.

"You two—I need you two to follow me to Dumbledore's office."

"But Divination is—" The teens started.

"—But Divination is complete hippogriff dung. This is urgent."

They didn't need to be persuaded any further. Adicus and Emily fell in behind him as he made off at a speed walk down the hall. After the trio had half-sprinted through various maze-like hallways and up and down staircases, they were granted a quick rest as Harry spoke the password: "Verisimilitude." Potter scowled a little as he said it; he much preferred Dumbledore's quirky, candy passwords to McGonagall's…well, lengthy ones. After climbing the stairs they were greeted by an office filled to the brim with adult witches and wizards. Adicus saw Emily wave frantically to an old, black wizard in purple robes with an earring in his ear. The Headmistress looked quite anxious at her desk; yet, Minerva McGonagall retained her coarseness, looking as intelligent and boring as her passwords.

"Good morning, Miss Potter, Mister Darcey." She called to them. "I must tell you that the aftermath of the student-led Death Eater attack, which seemingly, was targeted at you, Adicus—myself and the Order believe it will be best if the two of you are…_withdrawn_ from Hogwarts."

"What the—"

"But isn't the entire school in—"

"What about—"

"—About our classes?"

"And Quidditch!"

"Quiet, both of you!" McGonagall screeched. With identical grunts of assent, Adicus and Emily fell silent. Emily's father was smirking from his place near Fawkes, the phoenix, who was nothing more than an ash-laden chick in his cage. "Naturally, you will be excused from your classes, as the threat of your lives is much more important to us." The Headmistress flattened her hands on the desk. "Needless to say, I am glad you seemed a little less…enthralled than other students, who may have reacted happily when they heard their education would be at a standstill." Adicus was certain that, from behind her spectacles, McGonagall's eyes had flickered behind their heads, where Harry stood. "So, for the time being, you will stay in Hogsmeade, with Emily's father. Note that while you are there it is _imperative_ that you respect the wishes of both Harry and anyone else that comes to aid you."

Really, it seemed all for the best, and now Emily and Adicus could find no reason to argue. No Quidditch would be hard to cope with, but then again the thought of a match brought a pang of sadness along with it, for Adicus.

"I need to speak with everyone before I head off, but Adicus can get you guys to the House." No sooner than Harry walked up to them to tell them this, he was walking back to the crowd of Aurors. Adicus blinked. "Me? How? Did I miss something?"

"Floo-Powder, of course!" Of course! Of course?! Shrugging, Emily grabbed hold of Adicus' hand. "You heard pops. And, it's not like it's side-along apparition or anything. Haven't you used the Floo before?"

He hadn't. Which, of course, was why he was freaking out. "But I've…I've…never…"

"Well, now's your chance!"

Harry looked to them, a youthful grin on his face. "Don't lose any appendages in someone's fireplace now, you two. Emily, hold tighter." Emily wrapped her other hand over Adicus' arm. Adicus did not look amused.

"And how do we go about using the Floo in Hogwarts? Are our heads the only things being _withheld_ from Hogwarts?"

"You're not getting out of this, Darcey," McGonagall finally rose from her place at Dumbledore's desk, and beckoned the two teens to the fireplace that she was now walking towards. "Hurry, you'll have about five seconds to get here and there."

Emily dragged Adicus along, and for a moment or two they stood just beyond the grate of the fireplace, which was at a dull roar. McGonagall grabbed a jar of Floo-Powder from the mantle, and murmured a string of unintelligible phrases. The fire grew silent, and turned white; McGonagall took a pinch of the green powder, flung it within the grate, replaced the jar back onto the mantelpiece, then with a frail, willowy hand, pushed Adicus and Emily into the fire.


	4. Chapter 3: Chance for Escape

Adicus and Emily's bodies became static blurs, and Dumbledore's office fell away, like a living, breathing painting, its canvas melting and color bleeding all around them. A wooden grate then slipped in underneath their feet, replacing the classic marble, and Adicus' eyes had to adjust the dark room around him.

"Oh, excellent. We're intact." Emily commented at his side. Her voice had a discomfort about it, and her fingers were laced in a death grip around Adicus' arm and hand still.

"Yeah, yeah. You can let go of me now," He muttered darkly. Emily quickly detached herself, and began exploring. Adicus settled into a chair and watched her walk about. The kitchen they had been transported to was rather dark, for the exception of a beam of white light filtering through a window over a sink. Though the space was automatically tidier than most—due to its sheer emptiness—dust particles floated endlessly through the strip of window light, casting an ancient aura over the place. Adicus tugged at his sweater vest—it was uncomfortably warm. Emily had advanced onward to an adjoining room, but he noticed the array of papers splayed across the table before him; monochrome witches and wizards raced anxiously, endlessly, in and out of their captions, and Adicus scanned the headlines above a few of them: "ANARCHY IN AZKABAN UNDERMINTES THE MINISTRY: IS THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC CRUMBLING TO ITS FOUNDATIONS?" Underneath this headline there was what appeared to be a chamber filled with cubicles and whizzing paper airplanes, which almost seemed to be attacking frantic Ministry workers. Another caption: "INFERI FOUND FEEDING ON A GROUP OF MUGGLES: THE MINISTRY'S DEPARTMENT OF MUGGLE INTERACTIONS HOPES TO CLEAN UP MESS." Adicus scowled in disgust as a chained group of the fleshy, fanged creatures scratched at the edges of their picture. Most, if not all of the papers scattered about were detailing the alarming rate of destruction the wizarding world was in. And after fingering through a pile of papers describing the inferi massacre, a startling exception was discovered, right under Adicus' finger. And another: "A NEW DARK LORD? WILL POTTER BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ANOTHER YOU-KNOW-WHO, IF THE CRIES OF JOYOUS DEATH EATERS AT LARGE ARE TRUE?"

Adicus perused the article a bit, before noticing Emily's return from her exploration. "Find anything particularly interesting?" he asked nonchalantly, hastily slipping the paper in his pajama pocket.

Emily, not noticing Adicus' move, flopped down in the chair across from him, and continued talking. "Not really. They are four bedrooms, one bathroom, a den, and a pretty small garden out back. And by the looks of the outside, I'd say we're bloody far from the larger bit of Hogsmeade village. What did you find?" She had just noticed the pile of newspapers.

"Oh, just loads of talk of Death Eaters and the like. It's…sickening." He fingered the corners of a picture of Lucius Malfoy: there was a stark contrast between the blinding white, scraggly hair, matted across his head, and the deep pits of black that, somewhere within their shadows, held soulless black eyes. Emily picked up a paper that had been lying under many others. Her face dropped into a look of solemnity as she commented.

"They've already got press on Chase's death…hmm, well; at least they don't go into to much detail—"

"Give me that." Adicus quickly scanned the page, and purposefully avoided the clipping's picture, which was one of Chase's grave. "Yeah…they failed to mention anything about Iris." _Or your dad, who killed him_. Adicus' feelings of loathing were rising to the surface again. He pushed the paper away, and crossed his arms stubbornly. Emily opened her mouth to speak—she must have understood what had been left unspoken, but Adicus interrupted her thoughts. "I know, I know! If news were to get out that Harry Potter killed an innocent student, the entire wizarding community would fall into an endless pit of despair and misery, no need to explain—"

"It was an accident, Adicus! My father saved you! My father—"

"Yes dear?" Harry, along with three others, had apparated in the kitchen. Both teenagers were kneeling in their seats, bent over the table towards each other in rage. "Everything all right?" Emily's father was carrying a pile of clothes over to the table, of which he sat atop the papers in front of Adicus. "Sorry about the mess. But, since we've no real leads on any of the Malfoy's whereabouts, we have to keep our eyes on all the papers. Oh—these are your clothes, Adicus. And—" Harry gestured to the brown-haired woman and a lanky, red-headed man beside her. "Ron and Hermione have gathered some of your stuff."

"Here's your clothes, hon," said a delicate, red-headed woman who appeared behind Harry's shoulder. When Ginny Potter turned and smiled at a disheveled, scowling Adicus, the boy's expression softened a bit, and he felt his cheeks grow warm. "Nice to see you again, Adicus." She flashed him a congenial smile.

"You too." He replied in a small voice. Emily was glaring at him from behind her mother's back, who was now bending down to place the pile of clothes on the table. She absolutely hated it when Adicus ridiculed her father, but she had heard him do it so frequently that she could tolerate it. But perhaps it was different, now. After all, Adicus had just lost his friend, his _only_ friend, apparently, as he had said; Emily was instantly reminded of the piteous look he had given her that last night. '_Emily, please stay…_'

"Man, you two looked like you were about to bite each other's heads off—or kiss each other." Ron mused. He was perched on the cabinet near the sink. Hermione thwapped him hard on the arm.

"Ron, stop. Sorry you two…his humor is usually better than this, really." She reassured them.

"Yeah, if by better, you mean better than a troll's." Ginny scoffed.

At this, everyone burst into a light laughter, but soon after it had died off into awkward silence. Adicus pulled himself out of his seat. "I'm sorry, but do you all mind if I go lay down? I didn't get much sleep last night." Harry nodded knowingly, and without a word, led Adicus through the foyer, and up a flight of stairs. Ron had slid from the counter to take Adicus' now empty seat, and his sister, Ginny, moved to stand behind her daughter, who was looking sadly out the window.

"You two were fighting." Molly Weasley's maternal instincts were strong within her own daughter. And Emily hated that.

"Yes…but," she bit her lip hesitantly. "I should go and apologize. It was my fault." Emily rose, and gave her mom, aunt and uncle hugs before going off into the foyer.

-

The room was of medium size, and the collective dust that had been on display in the kitchen had dispersed into only a tiny layer of grey on the floor. Other than a distinctively musky smell it was nice, and a bunk bed was wedged in between a window and a corner. Adicus had already filed his clothes into a nearby dresser, and was now sitting down on the bottom bunk. Harry, awkwardly nervous for a man his age, scuffed his shoes on the floor. The two males were hanging in a tense silence. For many minutes Adicus watched trees rustle out of the nearby window, as did Harry. Finally, the man found the courage to speak to the boy. "I was pissed when they didn't say anything about me in the paper, Adicus. They lied and blamed it on a 'band of fledgling Death Eaters.' I never wanted to use the…Killing Curse on any students, not even Iris and her gang. I was—"

"—Irrational? Stupid?" Adicus interjected. Harry looked at him in surprise. He wasn't entirely startled by Darcey's words, but he had said them in a desperate voice, not an angered one. Harry swallowed dryly, and sat next to the boy.

"I was scared to death." Adicus glanced at Harry, who was frowning sadly. "Hell, even when I was younger, I didn't even have the guts to kill any one, I'd just stun them. It was a trademark move of mind, you could say." The man sighed. "I've only ever killed one person…and even then they weren't really a person at all. And…my far, my fear of losing and what my losing would bring—the destruction of Hogwarts, my friends…I had already lost my mom, my dad, and they had sacrificed themselves for me…" Harry looked once more at Adicus. Even though he was staring down, he could see the tears swelling up and the red rising in his pale cheeks. Adicus pressed the palms of his hands against his face, and as he brought them down, he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I'm…sorry…I'm stupid…I—" the boy's pathetic voice suddenly cracked in self-loathing. "I should've realized Iris had done something, that…that _bitch_! I'm so stupid…"

"No, you're wrong, Adicus. You really did all that you could, at that moment." Harry rubbed the boy on his back. "No matter how close I was to Voldemort, adults wanted to hold me back. But the more they tried, the more sadness was unleashed everywhere else. Which is why I want you and Emily to fight with me, against this threat. You obviously have your part in this, as do she and I."

Adicus nodded heavily, and croaked out a "thank you," before Harry tried to change the topic a little. "Which is why I'll need to owl your parents. If your mother is anything like Emily's, she'll _need_ to know your whereabouts all the time." Harry rolled his eyes a little and Adicus shrugged in response.

"My mom's dead." He said, quite passively.

"I'm so sorry…" Harry said, after a moment. Man, he just couldn't say anything right to this one. Adicus could sense Harry's nervousness, and, actually, he chuckled a little.

"It's okay, really. She sacrificed herself for me, just as your parents did for you." Adicus gave Harry a friendly pat on the shoulder. Harry smiled, astonished at just how resilient and familiar, this Adicus Darcey was, to him.

When Emily arrived Adicus was just leaving, his truthful excuse being that he and the others needed to discuss further plans, now that she and Adicus were with them. She was surprised to be left with Adicus, who was propped up on a pillow, writing, looking peacefully down at the parchment with his glasses halfway down his nose. Tentatively, she took a place on the very edge of the bed.

"What're you doing?" She asked, her voice hardly about a whisper.

"I told your father I would take the liberty of writing Metellus Darcey. My dad'd rather here it from me that I'm away from my schooling than Harry Potter—trust me." There was a pause, fragmented by the sound of a scribbling quill.

"Darcey. I mean, Adicus, look—" Emily sighed. Wow. This was _hard_.

Adicus' eyes traveled from his letter up to her face. "You're sorry, hmm? Well, don't be. And as much as I love seeing you struggle with apologizing to your_ arch-nemesis_, you don't deserve to. I already apologized to your father. And before you ask—I _meant_ it." Adicus' mouth pulled into a wry half-smirk.

Emily scoffed. "Well, you're not my arch-nemesis anymore…not really."

"Shut it, Potter. Isn't there another room for you to say in?"

"Actually, I was thinking of bunking with you."

"Okay."

-

Now that they were away from Hogwarts, Emily and Adicus' sense of time and mind were equally altered. The next few mornings after their arrival were filled with Potter-run Defense against the Dark Arts classes, where wands were at the ready, and there was never a book to be found. When Harry and the others left on Auror business Adicus and Emily usually walked around Hogsmeade, or practiced their combat in the form of duels. In the evenings to come Hermione would take time out of her busy schedule to teach a little about the healing arts; a skill she had taken so seriously that it was no wonder to Emily and Adicus that she had become a Healer.

Well, there was that… and the fact her husband, Ron, was absolutely destructive to himself and others. But mostly to himself.

Despite magnificent hands-on training, the two had been unable to apply their newly-honed skills. For two weeks they were confined to household items, each other, and a handful of Aurors and Potter family friends that frequented the house. Emily had learned to be quite patient when it came to her father, for she knew him and was empathetic to his difficulties, but by the second weekend that they were cooped up in the house, Adicus had become agitated. Whiny, even.

"Come on. We'll go to the Three Broomsticks." Emily was leaning on the locked bedroom door.

"Nope." Was the curt and muffled reply.

"Please??"

Adicus sat up in his bunk, eyes narrowed with agitation as he talked at Emily through the door. "Emily, when are we going to be able to help? When we first got here, your dad promised I would be a part of this…that we would be. And what have we done for the past two weeks? Nothing! Bloody HELL." He flopped back down onto his pillow.

"I know, I know…" She knew he was absolutely right. Emily slid down the frame of the door, until she had fallen into a cross-legged seat on the ground. Within, Adicus had rolled onto his side. If he closed his eyes now, he could sleep for hours. Dreams of death continued to plague him, and if only to keep Emily from questioning him in the morning, he would spend the nights reading. Adicus' eyelids fluttered, and before he dozed off a tinny tapping noise startled him.

"No. Go away, Emily."

No response. The tapping continued. Adicus reluctantly got up, and as he stretched, he spotted a majestic black owl just outside his window, and it was rapping its beak on the glass. Curious, he quickly pushed up the pane, and the creature glided in gracefully, taking a fancy look around the room before perching on Adicus' dresser.

"Emily," Adicus boomed excitedly. "Emily, come in!"

"Uh, you looked me out with magic, you dolt."

"_Alohamora_!" He had whipped his wand out of his pocket and breathlessly said the spell. Emily "ooed" as she spotted the owl, who was as still as a statue, and was watching them with calculating, white eyes. It had dropped a letter at Adicus' feet. He snatched it up instantly. Emily peered over Adicus' shoulder, and collectively they read to themselves:

_Harry Potter,_

_I write to you anonymously, as I fear what dreadful things may happen if this letter ends up in the wrong hands. Think of this warning as you will, but for the sake of hope, I shall try to reach out to you. I would ask you to make a presence at the dead end of Knockturn Alley as soon as possible. I have no way of showing any loyalty to you. I can only write this request and hope that you realize its sincerity. Simply allow Desdemona to take her leave of you once you receive this. There shall be no need to reply. She is faithful and wise, and I will know if you have received it or not._

_I am in your debt._

"Emily…" Adicus muttered pensively. When he did not continue, Emily asked,

"What?" Her voice was agitated, a little, for Adicus was positively giddy. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He faced her, hands clutching the parchment unsteadily. He began to pace. That was never a good thing.

"We have to, we have to—I mean, this is fate! This is bloody _fate_!!" He cackled; Emily shrank in fear on the bed. "Emily, that bloody bird thought I was your dad! This is the chance we've been waiting for! Lets go in his stead! He won't even know!"

Emily shook her head furiously. "Uh, yes he will, once he's realized we haven't just gone around for a stroll in Hogsmeade! I mean…" Oh god. The prospect of leaving the house was much too tempting, even for Harry Potter's progeny. Wait wait wait. Wait a minute. How many times had her father snuck out, broken the rules? "Too many to count," she mumbled to herself. Adicus was practically kneeling before her, arms outstretched, begging, pleading. "Wow. You_ do_ look like my dad…" She grinned, when he sighed dramatically in response. "All right, all right. When should we leave?"

Adicus sprang to his feet. "Oh, come _on._ Are you that much of an idiot? Get your friggin' wand, and your friggin' broom, and we'll fly over there now, while everyone's still gone!"

-

The "dead end" of Knockturn Alley was unbelievably scary and cliché. The shops were tall and looming and most of the windows were boarded up. Strange sounds emanated from within the apparently vacant buildings. Bushes rustled and lopsided gates creaked ominously. Emily remembered several Muggle horror films that were set in places like Knockturn Alley, but in the wizarding world, cinematic tricks could be real threats. A cold breeze rustled the tail of Emily's coat and she instinctively grabbed Adicus' arm tighter as a shiver of fear and cold ran through her. Adicus didn't pull away; Emily didn't know if that was a good sign or not.

"Where do we go from here?" Emily whispered.

"I'm…I'm not sure." Adicus stammered; fear from the Iron Man. Bad sign.

Emily and Adicus stepped forward cautiously together, taking careful paces down the end of the street. Emily tried to look relaxed and unafraid from all angles in case someone was watching. They were bordering on the edge of the street when a voice said from behind them, "Harry Potter." Both of them jumped a little and began to turn around. "No," the voice said, "don't turn. I absolutely must remain anonymous. It is imperative." The voice belonged to a woman who didn't sound familiar to Emily, but she could see he gears turning in Adicus' head as the voice spoke again, "Who is this with you?"

Adicus swallowed heavily before saying, "My wife."

"The Weasley girl." There was slight disgust in her tone.

"Yes." Emily snapped. Adicus squeezed her arm as if to say, 'Stay calm.'

"Why have you called me here?" Adicus demanded.

"I have information for you." Adicus and Emily became absolutely still, waiting for the woman to speak. "Draco Malfoy is in his second home with his father and daughter. They are rallying Death Eaters and preparing for a surprise attack on the Order of the Phoenix." Emily glanced at Adicus; he seemed too busy thinking to say anything.

"Where is the Malfoy's house?" Emily asked.

"I cannot say; it is protected by a Fidelius Charm."

"Well, do you know when the attack is going to be?" Emily continued.

"I do not. But neither does Draco; he has not yet gathered the necessary manpower and weapons. But do not underestimate him. He already has great numbers at his command and his men could survive a number of large attacks." The sounds of approaching footsteps sounded behind them; when the woman spoke again, she was much closer. "Heed my warning, Potter," she said, "The Malfoys are a force to be reckoned with. You will need much more than the Order of the Phoenix to defeat the new Dark Lord." There was a sound like parchment being folded and a soft 'pop.' Emily glanced over her shoulder and saw only the empty and desolate streets at Spinner's End.

"Adicus," she whispered, tapping him on the shoulder. "She's gone." He paused for a moment to stare pensively down the lane.

"Why would_ she_ come to us and help?" Adicus suddenly wondered aloud.

"Who?" Emily said. "Who was she?"

"Narcissa Malfoy," Adicus said. "Draco's mother. She's a traitor?"

"His mother?" Emily gasped.

"My guess it Draco and Lucius don't know."

"How do you know it was her?"

"I met her a few times. Malfoy family functions and such—with Iris, you know." Adicus glanced down to where he was clutching a small piece of parchment in his hand. Narcissa must have passed it to him. He started to unfold it, but Emily stopped him.

"Not here," she hissed. "Anyone could be watching." Adicus nodded, pocketed the parchment, and firmly gripped his broom handle. They walked a little further till it was safe to mount their brooms, and then took off into the night.


	5. Chapter 4: So This is Destiny

"What is it?"

"It's a map, you dolt."

"Stuff it, Darcey. I mean, what's it a map _of_?"

"What makes you think _I_ know?"

They were back at the Order's Hogsmeade house, sitting on the bottom bunk, their bedroom door locked and Narcissa's map spread out in front of them. The map was very simple and very rough. It showed a coastline, but neither land nor water was labeled, so it was unclear which—of all the coastlines in the world—this particular coastline was. It didn't show the entire mainland, either, so the country could not be indentified by shape on any other map. In the center of the map, however, exactly 116 paces from the shore, was an 'X.' Hopefully it was Malfoy's house. In the bottom-right corner there was an obscure phrase, written in long, graceful handwriting: _This map will become a Portkey in three day's time, at midnight._ And, underneath, two words. "Don't hesitate," they read aloud together.

"You don't know where Malfoy's second house is?" Emily asked. "Any idea?"

"None," Adicus said.

"Well, let's start looking, shall we? We don't have much time, and we'd be idiots not to know where we're being portkeyed to," Emily said. "Got any maps?"

"Yeah, actually. I keep a whole trunk-full under my bunk, just in case," Adicus said sarcastically. "What do I look like to you, Potter? A cartographer?"

"No one likes your sarcasm, Darcey." Emily replied. "Let's go to the study. I know my dad's got tons of maps in his desk. He's been staying up there at all hours studying them."

The house was still empty, save for Adicus and Emily. It was mid-morning, and the others had gone to Hogwarts for another meeting with McGonagall, this time about the security surrounding the castle. As Emily and Adicus were in hiding, they were never allowed to go anywhere.

Harry's desk was a complete mess; it was covered from end to end with lists and photos and charts and odd notes that didn't seem to make sense in any order. Emily pulled out a large atlas and opened it up to a map of the world. "Where to begin?" she wondered aloud. They began with Britain, but found no match. There was nothing in Western Europe, nor Eastern Europe. Nor a single match on either of the Americas, Africa or the Middle-East. They thought they came close along a border in China, but there was a large city where the 'X' was supposed to be and the shoreline did not quite match. Eventually, though, the only things left were the poles and Australia, New Zealand and Papua New Guinea. Skipping over the uninhabitable Icelandic regions of both the North and South Poles, Emily moved their small map over to the east coast of Australia. High in the North East corner, the coastline of the map and the coastline in Emily's hand seemed to meld together as a perfect match.

"Australia?" Adicus said indignantly. "What's in Australia?"

"Exactly," Emily replied. "Who'd have thought?" She allowed herself an excited smile. "Adicus, take the coordinates, will you?" Adicus got a quill, laid Narcissa's map over the atlas, lined up the images and drew the coordinate graph across it. He wrote the degrees in a corner.

"Brilliant," Emily exclaimed. "She turned to Adicus and beamed excitedly, but Adicus had apprehension in his eyes.

"Dad's going to be so excited to hear what we found out," she said.

"No he's _not_, Emily!" Adicus hissed; he hurriedly slammed the atlas shut and tried to put all of Harry's papers back into their original positions. "He'll be furious! We intercepted his mail; we flew, unprotected, all the way to Knockturn Alley—don't you realize how bad this is? We can't tell him anything!"

"I don't know, Adicus," Emily said apprehensively. "He'll know what to do with this information. He'll have a plan of attack. _We_ could surprise _them_!" But Adicus looked at the watch lying on Harry's desk, folded Narcissa's map and crammed it into his pocket. Emily reached for it, but he caught her by the wrist.

"Emily, listen," Adicus whispered, taking a step closer. "Let's you and I just sneak in there and see what we can find out. We've learned all those concealment and defensive spells, let's use them for Chrissakes!" Emily bit her lip. Adicus' eyes widened, pleading silently with Emily.

How could his eyes get so big? He was like a puppy. A puppy that smelled really good and was standing very close to her.

How could she say 'no'?

"All right," she whispered back, "but I'm not happy about—"

"—What are you two up to?"

It was Harry, standing in the doorway watching Adicus and his daughter, who stopped speaking in their hushed tones and jumped away from one another.

"Er…" Emily struggled to find a lie—any lie, but there was nothing.

"—I was showing Emily a Quidditch move," Adicus put in smoothly; too smoothly, actually. "The 'Snare Grip'." There was a suspenseful silence from Harry. Then,

"That move is illegal," Harry finally said. "You're better just to check your opponent. Gets them off your tail, leaves you on the field."

Adicus nodded. "You're right." There was another tense second between Harry and Adicus before Harry said,

"Come have some dinner, you two. It's Hermione's night to cook—you don't want to miss that," he said sarcastically.

-

Emily and Adicus spent the next three days holed up in their room, plotting, planning and practicing spells for when they snuck into Malfoy's house. Eventually, Ginny told Adicus and Emily to get outside and breathe some fresh air. "You two need some sunlight."

So Emily and Adicus grabbed their broomsticks, went out to a field on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and cast every protective and concealment spell in their repertoire. They mounted their brooms and took off into the air. They tried to focus on anything but their secret mission and play a little Quidditch, but even their favorite sport cold not distract them. Eventually, they ended up hovering in the field, discussing tactics of a different sort.

"I think we're as ready as we're ever going to be," Adicus said. "We couldn't be more prepared if we had an army behind us."

_We could have had that army if only we'd told my dad,_ Emily thought, but she didn't say anything. Adicus was so excited; how could he burst his bubble like that?

"Midnight tonight," he continued, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "After midnight, when they're all asleep. We'll be back before breakfast."

That night, Emily tried to catch a few hours of sleep before she and Adicus had to leave, but it was no use. She was far too anxious. What if they got caught? What if they got lost? Or hurt? Or—

"Emily." It was Adicus, hissing through the darkness and peering over the edge of her bunk. "You awake?"

"Yeah," she sighed. _Unfortunately_.

"Aw, c'mon, Emily," Adicus said, tugging at her arm. She sat up and jumped down from her bunk, already dressed and ready to go." Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Wishing it was asleep right now," she mumbled; he didn't seem to hear her. Adicus grabbed the map, their rucksacks, tossed Emily's to her, and extended his hand.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she said anxiously. She took a firm hold of his hand as the other extended to touch the corner of the map, which fanned out before her fingers like a…well, map. But in a matter of moments, it would become an inescapable gateway of fate.

-

Emily's feet were suddenly very wet.

She looked down to see herself standing in the shallows of an ocean shore, salt water lapping at her ankles. "You couldn't have put us on dry land? She hissed at Adicus.

"Forgive me if I was a little anxious," he snapped. "Are both your ears on?" One of mine feels a little smaller." Emily slapped a hand to her ear, but Adicus sniggered through the darkness. Emily slapped him across the shoulder.

"Now's not the time for your bloody jokes, Darcey," she said. "No one thinks you're funny."

"Oh, come now, I'm hilarious," he said. They took a step forward onto the sand and Adicus dried their feet with a quick spell." He tapped Emily on the head with a concealment spell and she returned to the favor. They were now chameleons.

"One-hundred and sixteen paces," Emily murmured. "Best get counting."

"Fifty paces led them off the sandy beach and onto rocky cliffs; twenty-five went up onto a craggy overhang that looked out over the beach; thirty more took them across an overgrown field.

"…fourteen—"

"…fifteen—"

"….sixteen." They stopped. There was nothing.

"Are we in the right place?" Emily whispered.

"I can't imagine where else it would be," Adicus answered. "Unless we're on the wrong continent. Or it's a trap."

"Oh, God, don't say that—"

"—Shh!" Adicus clapped a hand to her mouth. "Look."

Across the field, a cloaked figure was quickly approaching. Adicus and Emily dropped to the ground and peered through the tall blades of grass at the figure. The person stopped uncomfortably close to Emily and Adicus. He raised his wand, made an 'X' motion in the air, and waited. A door and a stoop materialized in front of the figure. Windows, walls, a roof and a chimney emerged from nowhere, coming together to form a massive mansion house. The figure opened the door and stepped silently inside.

Without a moment to spare, Adicus leapt through the open doorway, pulling Emily along with him. They watched, frozen, as the cloaked figure they had followed turned a corner up ahead, and was gone. The figure could have been anyone…a Death Eater, Iris, perhaps even Lucius…

Their reason for coming this far was to find these very people, and yet presently, Adicus and Emily both found themselves unable to move. Could they really do this, alone? _What do we do now?_ Emily was squeezing Adicus' hand, hard. The fear that numbed his body had made her vice-like grip feel like nothing more than a warm touch. But her body was tensing beside his, and as she drew a shaky breath to speak those dreadful words, Adicus whispered, "Let's look around first."

The door they had entered shut silently behind them. The glaring white walls around them seemingly melted up into the atmosphere. Not even the slightest bit of ceiling could be discerned. The two appeared to be standing on a sparkling tiled floor, so pristine and iridescent that the subtlest ripples of their camouflaged movement could be reflected in its surface. It was as if they had been plunged into a vat of shiny, white paint. Aside from the corridor the cloaked figure had disappeared down, there were two more archways that lay before them. "Let's take the left," Adicus shrugged, even though Emily couldn't see him. She didn't make any sounds of protests, however, so they slowly made there way across the mirrored floor, then through the archway. Even now, as they crept between two imposing hallway walls, the ceiling above could not be seen. Emily cringed, as Adicus' hand had suddenly become clammy with a film of cold sweat. He was wondering to himself: _What if there's someone up there, watching us, about to swoop down and attack, about to kill us?_

Adicus was suddenly jerked forcibly backward. Emily had stopped.

"Oh my god, Adicus…look…" Emily slowly raised the hand that was clenched in Adicus' fist, so that he could know where she was looking. And at first, he saw nothing; the milky white blindness appeared yet again, before him. But as his eyes began to focus, a doorway seemingly materialized from the colorless wall, and through it, a vast room appeared. Adicus blinked. Not only were the walls in this room a bit grimy (covered in char marks) but many cherry red dots were _floating_, in pairs of two, around the room.

"What the hell are those?" Cautiously, Adicus craned his head into the room. One particular pair of the red glowing things was hovering just below his knee. Now that he was closer, he knew _exactly_ what they were. Just underneath those sanguine spheres was a long, crooked nose, and below that nose was a saggy, ruddy mouth, and below that mouth was a pasty, pointy chin. And flung atop the head of the creature was a pair of thin, wrinkled ears. "House Elves." Adicus breathed.

"Not just house elves, _albino_ house elves…and, _eww_…" Emily had let go of Adicus' hand. He hardly noticed, for now he was deeply interested in what the house elves were doing.

In the far corner of the room, one was attempting to efface a nasty chair mark off the wall with a toothbrush. Adicus was sure the moan of disgust he heard close by was Emily, who probably just noticed another house elf near them, leisurely licking blood off a rusty chain bolted to the ground, its pink tongue coiling around the dark metal links. Apart from their unique appearance and disgusting cleaning habits, Adicus also noticed that their heads were bowed to the ground, each one staring dolefully upon their sick duties. The first one he had noticed, the one closest to him, was vigorously wringing a blackened cloth across an old shoe. The shoe had a few lace holes missing, and where the strings were unable to lace they simply drooped sadly. And it would seem to be a normal, old saggy shoe, if one excluded the fact that a graying, severed leg was fitted inside it still. Adicus' stomach flipped, over and over inside. He was about to vomit. But then, as if the little elf sensed the bile that would soon spill all over Adicus' own feet, the freakish creature hobbled closer to him and began mindlessly wiping down Adicus' shoes. With a yelp, he kicked the creature clean off his foot, sending the pasty little devil off into a corner, where it crumpled, lifelessly.

"Disgusting." was the weak word that came from Emily's mouth. The terror that had struck him as the elf made contact with his shoe grew, as Adicus realized,

"Emily. They can see us."

Adicus looked down at his palms—only to find that he was staring through them. They were still invisible. "But, how—" Emily began, somewhere close by. Adicus didn't hear her. All of the house elves before them were disapparating, each pointing an insipid, quaky finger in their direction before disappearing with an audible 'pop.' Adicus became frantic. Emily bumped up against him—she must have been retreating. Which meant they had the same idea.

"Run." Wand drawn in one hand, Adicus swung his other arm around and caught Emily under the elbow; their invisible strides slapped heavily across the tile as they ran, veering down hallway through identical, damn hallway…they were too afraid, too confused to remember which way they had come. But it wasn't as if it really mattered. "Every way's the bloody same!" Adicus panted out, gripping onto Emily's elbow and inwardly knowing she must look like some sort of rag doll, the way he was steering them haphazardly about. Now, there only hope was to somehow find the exit to the maze-like mansion by chance. They continued running, blindly, recklessly.

Then, just as Adicus was swerving them down another corridor, a corona of black pooled out around their legs. They were engulfed by a dark, swirling cloud, frozen by the intense swipes it took around their bodies. It had to be Death Eaters, apparating around them, probably made aware of their presence by those house elves…

But then, everything went cold. Adicus found himself immobilized by fear and the icy air that was sealing them to the spot. Even if he was under a spell of concealment, the puffy vapors of his breath were visible before his eyes. Emily was whimpering into the groove of his neck, shivering violently. She had wrapped herself around him. His vision darkened, and as he looked around, frantic, he realized that the ceiling-less expanse had been cast into shadow.

Through the swirling darkness, ruffles of a cloak-like behavior swept around them, and a rattling hollow breathing edged toward Adicus' face.

"No," Adicus sighed out. The sound was drawn out of his mouth by the pitiless, suffocating suck of a Dementor, whose slimy, skeletal fingers held Adicus' face tight, and the gaping, jawless mouth snuck in for a long, tender kiss…

"ADICUS, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Emily screamed into his ear; her cry was abruptly muffled as a Dementor swooped down upon her, as well, tearing her from Adicus' arms. But he couldn't snap out of it. He felt so utterly helpless, and he _hated_ the fact that this feeling was becoming so usual, to him. Adicus collapsed to his knees, as memory after fleeting, happy memory was tugged from his very soul, torn from it like an appendage. An odd rustling noise sounded from what seemed like miles away, and Adicus opened his eyes in time to watch his assailants fly off, as the bright, white image of a regal horse galloped after it.

Emily kept her wand poised, but swooped down to help Adicus to his feet. "Don't give up just yet, Darcey. Dad didn't keep us cooped up in that house for nothing!"

If a large flock of Dementors weren't currently swarming around them, he may have been embarrassed, but since that was just the case Adicus let out a muffled 'thank you,' and took to Emily's side, wand securely in hand. He pointed it at a Dementor that had shot quickly around to retaliate; a shimmering, wildly plumed peacock spilled forth from the tip of his wand, and with its wings flailing, Adicus' Patronus chased after the Dementor.

The initial swarm of them had receded, but an even larger group of them appeared in their wake. Adicus and Emily's Patronuses were quite strong, but if the Dementors amassed any more, they would soon be swallowed whole by them— literally. Adicus constantly had to edge backwards, so that he could successfully direct his Patronus around the creatures without getting too close to them. After carrying out this tactic roughly three or four times, a sharp pain suddenly exploded through the back of his head—Emily had collided with him.

A string of expletives shot out of his mouth; the collision had startled him, and his wand fell out of his hand. Adicus clutched the back of his head with one hand, and hastily fumbled for his wand with the other, but as soon as he had darted downwards, the upsurge of seething black shadows had pounced upon him. The pain he had felt doubled, as the side of his face slammed into the cold marble floor, and as his vision blurred an anguished scream pierced the veil of darkness. "Emily," Adicus managed to cough out. Although he was unable to see, he could feel the thick lines of blood spittle out of the corner of his mouth. Adicus was certain he was about to lose consciousness, and that the last things he was thinking about before it happened was: _I've failed her, I've failed everyone…_

The ice-like ground began to vibrate slightly, and then, thrummed with light. With warmth. Adicus struggled, but opened his eyes. Though faceless, the Dementors that were crawling atop him jerked their hooded heads around in confusion. Golden light was ebbing forth from the now hot floor, and the creatures retreated completely, cringing and making disturbed, pained cries. At first, Adicus thought Emily had conjured an even stronger Patronus. But when he felt her crawl next to him, he sensed that she was as startled as she was. Filaments of yellow and silver light danced about them—or more like, _pranced_; a fox Patronus snapped at the straggling Dementors, and once they dispersed it circled round Emily and Adicus once, and was gone.

Another cloaked figure, daintier and more femininely curved in frame than the one they had followed into the mansion, was walking towards them. Its wand was still poised, and a willowy hand lifted to remove its hood. A sheet of silvery white hair spilled over her small shoulders. "Harry Potter?" Narcissa Malfoy strode quickly over to them, the folds of her velvet robes swishing in roils of black around her. Her blue-grey eyes landed on Adicus' wand, which was spinning slowly on the ground. Narcissa flicked her own wand, and Adicus knew exactly what she was doing; he was lying on his back, and he looked to his side to see a perfectly visible Emily next to him. The look of anxiousness that had been on Narcissa's face fell into a mixed look of confusion and disappointment. "Adicus? What are you—"

"—Mrs. Malfoy, I—" Adicus scrambled to his feet. "We were the ones that met you in Knockturn Alley. This is Harry Potter's daughter." Emily made a strangled noise, and Adicus pulled her up by the back of her shirt.

The woman's brow furrowed. For a few moments she was silent. Then, she quickly looked around, and whispered, "Come, you two."

Narcissa grabbed Adicus and Emily by the upper arms, and started rushing them back down the hallway they had come. Both of the teens stumbled to catch their balance, then tried to keep up with her speed-walk. Adicus kept thinking, _Should we go with her like this? What if this is a trap…?_

A cloud of black suddenly impeded their path. The ebony wisps twirled, round and round, then fell to reveal yet another cloaked figure. This one already had its hood drawn; half of the man's face was shrouded by a Death Eater's mask, and the other half was familiar to Adicus. It was Lucius Malfoy—except the side of his face that was showing was flawless, handsome, and nothing like the wasted soul he had seen in the _Daily Prophet_. The man smiled at them. A wry, sinister curl of a thing, which contradicted his attractiveness.

"Marvelous, Narcissa. Though it isn't the _right_ Potter, these two are a magnificent catch."

Narcissa's grip on their arms tightened; Emily winced in pain. "I'll lock them up until you decide what you wish to do with them, My Lord."

"Good, good." Lucius casually advanced, and rounded on Adicus. With his hands laced behind him, he leaned down to whisper in the boy's ear. "You would have made a great Death Eater. But soon you and your foolish companion will come to live the fate that awaits all who oppose the new Dark Lord."

And then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 5: A Much Needed Escape

Narcissa led Adicus and Emily back toward the center of the house—away from the barely visible front door—away from escape—away…

"How dare you, Adicus," Narcissa hissed as she dragged them through the narrow and mysteriously white corridors. "I _told_ you this place and these people were dangerous, and _still_ you came here, unprotected and without any more help than a classmate!" Her voice had reached a harsh and scratchy whisper by the time she had led them forcefully to a new door. Inside was the same pristine nothingness; the light came from some unknown source and Emily and Adicus cast no shadows as Narcissa cast them roughly inside.

"But Mrs. Malfoy—" Adicus pleaded, we were only trying to—"

"—To play the hero, Adicus?" Narcissa interrupted. "You leapt at the thought of getting your hands dirty! You couldn't wait to see a bit of action!" Adicus opened his mouth, but seemed to conclude that she was right and hung his head, embarrassed.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Emily implored, finally finding her voice, "can't you help us? Can't you just let us out?"

"No, young lady." Narcissa replied stiffly. "I cannot. Lucius and Draco would know it was me."

"Then come with us," Emily continued desperately. "The Order can protect you; help us out and escape, yourself!"

"I _cannot_," Narcissa insisted; her expression had changed from one of stern scolding to one of—almost fear. "I am bound to this house and to my husband and son. I cannot betray my son." Narcissa turned and opened their prison's door. "I am sorry," She said, "but you two brought this upon yourselves." And she shut the door and was gone.

Adicus put a hand to his head as if trying to ward off a headache, and took a deep breath. He started pacing; Emily wasn't sure what to do with herself. She was never really one for pacing anyway. Finally, she took out her wand and stopped Adicus in his tracks, gently saying, "You're bleeding." He wouldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"That you're bleeding?" It wasn't really funny, but it had been a long shot anyway. Emily waved her wand and tried to heal Adicus' split lip, but nothing happened. She shook her wand and tapped it against her palm, but still, there was nothing.

"I'm sorry I sucked you into this," Adicus said softly. "I'm sorry I got us trapped in here and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"I'm sorry your list is so long," Emily said as she ripped a portion of her sleeve and wiped at Adicus' bleeding lip. Their rucksacks and emergency supplies were lost.

"Emily!"

"Well, what do you want from me, Adicus?" She demanded exasperatedly. "D'you want me to be angry with you? Well, I can't because this is just as much my fault as yours. I went along with it. I kept the secret. I helped you plan this whole adventure. Stop being such a martyr." There was an almost heavy pause that followed Emily's words. Adicus stared at her disbelievingly; Emily could hardly believe she'd said it.

And then Adicus sort of—snorted. A tiny flicker of laughter and the littlest smile. So Emily laughed, a little sigh of relief. And the laughter grew until it echoed off the invisible walls around them.

In time, Emily found herself on the floor, her back up against Adicus' as their laughter died away. But the silence that followed was as heavy as before.

"So," Adicus ventured, "What do we do now?"

"Try to escape?" Emily suggested.

"Sounds good."

They stood up and took a look around. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just whiteness and a strange static ringing in their ears. So Emily took the few steps to the door. They stood still, staring at that door, the only shade of color in the room.

"Think it's safe?" Emily asked.

"One way to find out." Adicus stretched out his arm and took hold of the doorknob. He immediately jumped back and grasped his hand with a hiss of pain. "It shocked me!"

"Try your wand," Emily suggested. "See if it works." Adicus took his wand out of his back pocket and gave it a wave, saying,

"_Bombarda_!" Nothing happened, except a strange fizzling sound emanated from his wand.

"Must be the room," Emily said. "Guess they're not so stupid."

"Well what now?" Adicus put forth. "All our maps and supplies were in our bags and God only knows where they are now."

"Shit!" Emily cried out. She'd just remembered. "The Marauder's Map! It was in my bag! My dad's gonna _kill_ me!"

"If the Death Eater's don't beat him to it," Adicus said darkly.

"Do you know what they could do with that thing?" Emily continued. "It shows every detail of Hogwarts! All the people and secret passageways—they could get right into the school! Oh—not good, not good!"

"Emily!" Adicus stepped forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Take a breath. It's no use to panic." Emily took a deep, shuddering breath, but she couldn't shake the slight panic that had fallen over her. "The only thing to do now is wait and hope to be rescued."

So they waited. After an hour, Emily was beginning to think. They would just be left there forever to waste away. The nothingness of the room was absolutely maddening and made worse by the sight of the door—their only exit, locked.

They tried talking, but friends and school and Quidditch just made them feel worse, so they stopped. Emily suggested they play a game, but 'I Spy' was out of the question, and neither of them had a deck of cards. Adicus started humming but after Emily got "We Have No Bananas" stuck in her head, she forced him to be quiet.

What seemed like decades went by before they heard footsteps falling on the other side of the door, but they were too _static_ to get excited about it. The doorknob twisted and the sound of the lock rumbling open echoed against the unseen walls. The door creaked open and a petite, black-haired girl stepped inside.

"Iris!" Adicus exclaimed. "What're you—"

"—this is my house, you dolt." Iris said coolly. Her heavy-lidded eyes raked them over. "My father wishes to see you," she said. "I've been sent to collect you." She raised the wand in her thin, pale hand and said, "_Incarcerous!_"

Thin black cords shot from the end of her wand and wrapped themselves around Adicus and Emily's ankles and wrists, effectively trapping them where they sat on the floor. Emily struggled against her bonds, but they only tightened painfully. Iris stepped forward and ran her long fingers across Adicus' cheek; he flinched and leaned away from her touch. But Iris grasped his chin and forced him to look at her.

"You disappointed me, Adicus," she said. "You had so much potential, you know?" Iris patted his cheek in a patronizing sort of way before lifting her wand again, and causing Adicus and Emily to float into the air behind her. "And now you're probably going to die," she said matter-of-factly. "After he tortures you a bit, of course." With a flick of her wand, Emily an Adicus flipped upside down and floated along behind her through the blank hallways of the manor. Emily looked over at Adicus and tried to speak without actually using her voice, even though their mouths were not covered. She tried to ask him what was going to happen, but he just shook his head—he didn't know either. She'd never been more afraid in her entire life.

At the end of another blank corridor, there was another door; this one was red, which Emily took to be a bad sign. Out of the corner of her eye, Emily thought she saw a flicker of movement, but Iris opened the door and sent them inside before she could get a better look. It was hard to tell what was in the room from her upside down view of her surroundings, but Emily could discern a long table, three blonde people, and a fire at the other end of the room. Iris dropped them roughly onto the smooth wood of the table and plopped into a chair near the head of it. There were three more people seated here; Lucius was sitting on Emily's left and Narcissa on her right. At the head of the table was a man who could only be Draco Malfoy.

He was extremely handsome; his face was set in a stoic expression and his long blonde hair was tied back. His lengthy fingers were tipped in front of his face and his eyes raked Emily and Adicus over in a familiar way. There could be no doubt that this was Iris' father.

"Adicus Darcey and Emily Potter," Draco drawled. "What a catch I've got in my little web. Tell me—what did you expect to accomplish by coming here tonight?"

Emily couldn't find her voice; there was something terrifying about the calmness in his tone. But Adicus was also silent. Not, it seemed, because he was afraid like Emily, but because he angrily refused to speak. Adicus glared at Draco like Emily had never seen him glare before, not even at her. And he glared at her a lot.

"Idiot boy," Draco said after a moment of utter silence. "I asked you a question!" His wand moved so fast, Emily barely had time to see it before a rush of wind and red lights shot past her right ear. Adicus let out a bloodcurdling scream and toppled over, almost off the edge of the table as he writhed in pain.

"Adicus," Emily cried, trying to crawl awkwardly over to him. He just kept screaming and twisting about, his face contorted as he tried to resist the pain that was wracking his body. "Stop it!" Emily shouted. "Can't you see it's hurting him?"

Draco jerked his wand back and Adicus stopped writhing. He turned his vicious gaze to Emily. "Not another word from you, girl, or you shall meet a worse fate than your little boyfriend."

"Let me handle them, Draco" Lucius said from Draco's right-hand, looking more than slightly mad as spittle slipped from the corner of his mouth and his left eye twitched. "I have a special cage that would—"

"Contain yourself, I beg you, father." Draco replied, just as coolly as before. Lucius licked his lips maliciously, but sat back in his chair like a chagrined child. Draco turned back to Adicus and Emily, a dark gleam in his eye, and said, "I have something particular planned for these two."

Draco raised his wand, but something stopped him before he could curse them again. A loud, rustling boom came from the corridor and a second followed soon after, getting louder as the source of the sound approached. "Narcissa, go see what's causing that noise." Narcissa stood to obey, but before she could reach the door it burst open, flying off the hinges as the wood cracked with the force of a spell from the hallway.

In the now-empty doorjamb stood Emily's father, arm outstretched and wand in hand. Her mother was there too; along with Hermione and Ron and a silhouette of two people that Emily couldn't quite indentify. Without any further warning Harry and his comrades started casting spells as rapidly as possible in the direction of the Malfoys. Draco shouted something indiscernible and Emily saw all four of the Malfoys dissaparate before any of the Order member could capture them. Emily and Adicus were left tied at the wrists and ankle on top of the dining table, staring embarrassed at the furious faces of the parents before them.

"What in the BLAZES were you two thinking?!" Harry shouted, making Emily shrink back in fear. "I knew you were planning something but I had no idea you'd be this stupid!"

"You knew?" Adicus asked in shock. "How?"

"You don't think I'd let you go a spare moment without being under heavy surveillance, d'you?" Harry replied incredulously. "We're constantly watching you two—your very existence puts you in extreme danger these days!"

"I tried to head you off—stop you before something like this happened," Ginny put in. "But your father thought you might just be playing secret agent or something." She said the word 'father' like she regretted it. Harry stepped forward and cut the cords binding Emily and Adicus. "Get up," he said, clearly disappointed with the entire situation. "Wait by the door; don't move until I tell you to."

Emily and Adicus did as they were told and stood in the doorway, heads hanging in chagrin.

"Collect anything and everything," Harry commanded, and the Order members began to move about. "Anything the Malfoys ever set eyes on is evidence against them."

Ginny stretched out a hand toward a small jeweled box on the mantle, but cried out when she tried to grasp it. "Harry!" She said. "Look! It's turned to ash!"

"What?" Harry reached out, confused, and tried to take hold of a picture frame. But it too dissolved into ash at his touch. "How?"

"It must be security," Hermione put in. "I've never seen a spell like this before…"

"Me neither," Ron said curiously. He put out a hand and leaned against the wall, thinking.

"Ron," Hermione called. "Your hand!" Ron glanced at the wall to see that his hand had sunk clean through the wall as it turned to ash, falling to the floor around his feet.

The windows and doors followed soon after, melting away into the grey film covering the floorboards. The fire extinguished under the weight of the extra ash, and the mantle and all of its trinkets fell apart. A great hole appeared in the center of the floor, creating a whirlpool that almost pulled Ron down into its depths.

"Ginny—you and the others go, now!" Ginny grabbed onto her daughter, and Hermione, onto Adicus. With a firm nod towards Ron and the other two Order members, they all disapparated, leaving Harry alone in Malfoy's deteriorating dining room.


	7. Chapter 6: Some Kind of Recovery

Emily landed uncomfortably close to the kitchen table, almost falling across it as her mother immediately let go of her hand. Seconds after the rest of the Order members appeared, along with Adicus.

No sooner had his feet touched the ground, he had started pacing.

Emily sat down at the table and heaved a sigh that did nothing to calm her. Adicus was pacing and all Emily could do was clench and unclench her fingers in her hair as she waited. The rest appeared paused within their thoughts; Ron poised by the sink, Hermione sitting at Emily's right, and her mother, arms folded, sitting across from her. And for what? What would happen now? Where was her father?

"Gah!" Adicus exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air, startling Emily and the others at the sudden break in the tension. "God—I can't take it anymore!" He turned toward the parlor and disappeared around the corner. Emily leapt to her feet, turning over her chair as she went after him.

"Adicus!" she called. "Wait up!" There was no response. She came around the corner to see him approaching the fireplace, reaching up to the mantle, where a large teacup filled with Floo powder rested. "Adicus! What are you doing? You're no going anywhere!"

"Who said anything about going?" He replied, coming away from the hearth with something black and rectangular in his hand. The television remote. Emily sighed again and put a hand to her face in relief as she joined Adicus on the couch. He pressed a button and the old television came slowly to life. A ridiculous cartoon about three little girls were outrageously large heads and superpowers was on. It was stupid and childish, but it was enough to distract them for a while.

Until, the sound of apparating and accompanying voices sounded from the kitchen.

"Emily?"

"Daddy!" Emily jumped up from the sofa just as her father turned the corner and threw his arms around her. She felt him sigh with obvious relief as he hugged her even tighter.

"Oh God, Emily," he breathed. He pulled away and took her by the shoulders, suddenly very stern. "Do you have any idea how terrified I was? And your mother! She is so…I am just…" He turned away, lost for words. Emily sank back down onto the sofa next to Adicus, who was staring at the floor, breathing slowly through his mouth. Harry sat down on the coffee table, trying to calm himself as he spoke to the two teens before him. "Alright, look," he started, "I know you guys are more than capable of making plans and doing research and—usually—defending yourselves. So I can't even begin to imagine what would make you think that we would not gladly accept any information you two ever had to offer." Emily started to answer but Harry put up a silencing hand. "I don't want to hear it," he said. "I trusted you two to be responsible with the skills you're learning here (heaven knows you'll never learn anything so useful in school). But if I can't be sure that you won't go about putting yourselves and everyone around you in danger—not to mention the entire operation—well, then we'll stop these lessons, and it'll be full-time house arrest for the two of you."

"No, Dad!"Emily cried. She saw Adicus look up too, terror and incredulity growing on his face. Again, Harry raised his hand again and their cries fell silent.

"I don't want to," he said. "The more manpower we have, the better. And you guys are talented. I'm proud to have you on my force." There was a bit of a pause. "But this has to be a team effort. You guys betrayed my trust today, and until you earn it back, security's going to get a lot tighter. There will be no more closed doors in this house. No more secrets." Another pause. "And there's not much I can take away from you in this place except Quidditch so until I'm sure you can be trust, there'll be no leaving the house for _any_ reason without one of us going with you. So…you're…_grounded_. I guess." _Man, that sounds weird, _Harry thought, but omitted to saying it aloud.

Emily nodded, feeling the weight of her father's disappointment heavy all over her. Next to her, Adicus mumbled, "Yes sir." Sir? He called Harry sir?

If Harry had noticed how odd it was, he didn't let it show. He just stood and headed toward the kitchen. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

"Daddy?" Emily ventured, hearing her voice crack. He turned back to her. "Daddy—I was really scared." The tears started to fall and there was nothing to do for it.

In no time, Harry was on his knees in front of her, pulling her tight against his chest. "I know, honey," he said, "I was, too. For the both of you." Emily felt him turn toward Adicus, and she followed his gaze. Adicus' face was reddened and his eyebrows were pinched together with anxiety. Harry stretched out his arm and Adicus fell into the embrace with Emily. They stayed that way for some time, until another voice called softly for Harry, from the kitchen. Hermione. Harry stood without another word and left the parlor just as Emily's mother entered, carrying a small tea tray with a steaming pot.

Ginny set the tea service on the coffee table with a little more force than was necessary, sending the cups aquiver. She took a deep, steadying breath through her nose before she turned to look angrily between Adicus and Emily. She was too furious to speak, so she turned away.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Emily muttered, not looking up from the tea tray in front of her. She heard Ginny's steps pause and then turn back toward her daughter. Ginny put a hand to Emily's cheek and she chanced a glance at her mother. Her expression had softened greatly and so Emily leaned into the touch. After a moment, Ginny's hand slid from Emily's face as she walked away. Emily sighed and Adicus pressed a cup of tea into her hands. They drank in silence, trying to listen to the muted conversation coming from the kitchen. It was hard to decipher their words, but the voices did not sound too urgent, and so Emily took that as a sign that everything was more or less under control.

Finally, she could keep herself together no longer and set down her half-empty cup and headed to their bedroom. She climbed the ladder up to her bunk, still fully dressed, and curled up around her pillow, letting the tears come again. She couldn't stop thinking about how absolutely terrified she'd been tonight. What if her parent's hadn't known were the find them? What if Draco had really _hurt_ Adicus? If Adicus hadn't been there to protect her—

The floor creaked under someone's footsteps. Probably her father.

"Emily?" Oh. Not Harry. Adicus. She turned her head toward his voice just a little to let him know she was listening. He didn't say anything further, but rather, Emily felt the bed frame rock as he climbed up to her bunk. She didn't even wait for him to get settled before she turned over and buried her face against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder without question and Emily finally caught her breath.

-

She opened her eyes to see Adicus' face just above her, lolled back against her pillow. Emily smiled a little at the sight of him, his usually immaculate hair just a little mussed and his mouth hanging slack. He was really quite cute when he wasn't so aware of it—which was probably only when he was sleeping. She shifted a little bit; he didn't wake so she slid out from underneath his arms and climbed as delicately as she could down the ladder. She tiptoed across the room and heard Adicus snore once before she shut the door swiftly behind her.

The house was quiet; Emily liked it this way. She shuffled sleepily down the hallway and toward the kitchen. A pale grey early-morning light was shining through the window, illuminating the person sitting at the table.

"Good morning, lovely." Ron said with a soft smile. He made a gesture with his head as if to invite her to join him at the table. She did, glad that it was her cheerful uncle she would first encounter this morning. He was so easy to talk to.

"Morning, Uncle Ron." She replied. He stood up and got a mug from the cabinet about the sink and poured her a cup of tea from the kettle on the stove.

"How're you doing?" He asked, as he topped off his own cup.

"Okay, I guess," She answered softly. "Could be worse, I suppose."

"Oh yeah," Ron agreed with a bit of a chuckle. "You have no idea how angry your mother was with you."

"I think I do." Emily mumbled.

"You ever done anything this bad before?"

"No."

"Then you have no idea." Emily saw him smile just the littlest bit from over the edge of his mug. "You're just lucky she would never curse her own daughter. That Bat Bogey Hex of hers…phew..." That made Emily smile a bit.

"So where's everyone else?" She asked.

"In an emergency meeting with McGonagall and the rest of the Order."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Well, we all decided that you two needed constant surveillance," he said. "Someone had to stay behind. And since I'm the only one that's not mad at you guys…"

"Yeah," Emily muttered, rubbing her neck, embarrassed. "Thanks for that, by the way."

He waved her thanks away and leaned back against his chair. "It's ok," he said. "I get it. You're just like your dad. And he's just like his. You came from a long line of rule-breakers, love. Your mum, too. Don't let her fool you."

"Mum?" Emily asked incredulously.

"_Oh _yeah," Ron nodded conspiratorially. "She was a misfit if I ever saw one. We all were. _Are_. Why do you think we all still like each other, even after all these years?" Emily smiled a little wider. "I just want you to know how very lucky you are."

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, when we were your age, there was only one adult who ever believed in us. None of the 'grown-ups' thought we could do anything important," he said.

"'Grown-ups'?" Emily replied with a bit of a smile.

"Well, that's the difference, innit?" Ron answered, setting down his cup and leaning forward. "Dumbledore, see, he was an adult. 'Grown-ups', like the Minister, they just don't get it." He tapped himself knowingly on the chest and nodded. "_I _get it. Your parents, they get it. Your Aunt Hermione, Neville, Luna—they all get it. Because we're just the same, you know."

"Rebels," Emily put in.

"Revolutionaries," Ron connected.

"Heroes." Emily and Ron turned toward the voice in the doorway. Adicus. "_You_ guys, anyway," he continued. He pointed at Emily and then himself, saying, "We're not quite there yet."

"You will be," Ron said confidently. "Trust me." Adicus smiled—just a little.

"Er…Would you like some tea, Adicus?" Emily asked, trying to break the somewhat awkward pause that followed Ron's declaration.

"Oh, me, I'm good," he replied. He ran a hand through his hair and made a face. "I'm going to take a shower." Adicus made a small wave as he left. Emily returned it.

"What's up with you two, anyway?" Ron asked, pulling Emily out of her reverie.

"What?"

"Oh _please_," he replied. "You're too smart to play dumb." He nodded toward the door where Adicus had been standing a moment ago. "I saw you two together last night—sleeping in the same bunk an all that." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "You're lucky it wasn't your Dad that went to check on you. 'No more closed doors', remember?"

Emily sighed and put a hand to her face in embarrassment. She hadn't even thought about it that way. She'd fallen asleep and he had just happened to…be there. And maybe he had fallen asleep at some point, too. Hah, in bed with a boy!

But he wasn't a boy. He was Adicus.

Emily stood, saying nervously, "It was nothing." She glanced at the door, trying to be sure that Adicus wasn't lurking there still. "He's just a friend," she mumbled.

"Yeah, right," Ron scoffed. Emily made an angry grimace and collected their mugs. "Hey, I wasn't done with that!"

"It's empty." She turned the cup over to prove her point.

"Alright, I wasn't done with _you_," he conceded.

Emily changed subjects, trying to avoid talking about Adicus anymore. "What's the emergency meeting about?" Ron made a face, but took his niece's hint and went along with her obvious tangent.

"Increasing security for the students," he said. "We need to make sure that the kids who aren't ours are protected, too. We think Draco might be on the move now. We're not really sure if he can repair his pile-of-ash house. And Hermione went to collect Max and Drew— she's sending them to my Great-Aunt Tessie's house."

"Oh," Emily gasped. She hadn't thought of Max and Drew—her cousins, and Ron and Hermione's twin son and daughter—for ages. After she and Adicus had left Hogwarts, her life had been very hectic. She felt kind of bad about it—her cousins were two of her favorite people. "Tessie? I've met her before. Are they really safe with her?" Ron laughed a bit.

"She's old as eternity but she's pretty alert," he replied. "You wouldn't guess it by looking at her. And her house is Uplottable in so many ways—it's not even funny. Paranoid old bat..." Ron glanced up at the clock on the opposite wall; it was a clock very much like the one in Emily's Grandma Molly's house, except that it was new and the colors had not faded. It was also conveniently accurate with stationing people's spoons in the right spots, instead of permanently affixing them to 'mortal peril,'—as her Grandma's did. Currently, the arms that had Harry's, Ginny's, Hermione's, Luna's and Neville's faces on them started moving from the place marked "School" toward "Travelling."

"Oh," Ron said. "You might want to go find something legitimately private to do before you have to deal with your parents so early."

"Good call," Emily agreed. "I'll see you later." She rushed out of the kitchen and headed down the hallway, where she met Adicus, who was wearing fresh clothes and toweling his hair.

"Hey, where's the fire?" He asked.

"The parents are on their way in," she answered. "I'm going to take a shower to avoid them at all costs for another thirty minutes." Adicus' whole demeanor changed immediately from one of relaxation to supreme anxiety. He became very jittery and it seemed as if time sped up as both he and Emily realized that at any moment, someone would catch them existing in the hall.

"Shit," he hissed. "I'm going…to go…to the attic!" His face lit up with his brilliance. "I'll read or something—they'll never look for me there!"

"Oh, the cleverness of you," Emily whispered back with a smile. She ducked into their room to grab up some clean clothes and rushed back toward the bathroom at the end of the hall. Adicus waved over his shoulder as he climbed the ladder up to the attic. Emily watched him pull the ladder up into the little hiding space through a small opening the bathroom door just as she heard several voices appear in the kitchen. She shut the door quickly and immediately turned the water on so as to make it clear to everyone else that she was not available for talk.

-

Emily bathed quickly, never having been like other girls her age who take forever in the bathroom. Today, however, she found herself merely sitting on the floor of the shower, letting the warm spray fall over her for quite some time, actually afraid to face the world outside of the bathroom. Eventually, however, the water ran cold and so Emily was forced to get out. She let the cold water continue to run so that the sound would deter her parents from coming to talk to her as she dressed quickly and ran a towel over her hair. As soon as she turned the shower off, she went to the door and opened it, just a crack. There was no one. The house was silent except for the sound of the wireless in the parlor. Emily chose not to question it. She raised her wand and flicked toward the attic door. The ladder lowered itself silently down and Emily rushed to grab a rung above her head before it had settled on the floor. She was upstairs in no time and had magically raised it up again before she realized it. She turned to call for Adicus, but lost her breath at the sight before her.

The attic was unlike any other she'd ever seen before. It was huge, first of all—impossibly so, considering the size of the house itself. And it was very bright, with many soft-glowing lanterns and warm-colored hangings and plush pillows and chairs, rather how Emily might imagine a harem tent. There were stacks upon stacks of books everywhere, and where the floor was barren of those, rugs and pouffes were fitted. There were shelves filled with all sorts of gadgets and some even hanging from the ceiling, trinkets which must do any number of things Emily had never imagined.

"Hey," a voice said from within the depths of a large burgundy pouffe. Adicus. Emily had forgotten about him in the glory of this place.

"Hey." She murmured, still looking around with an awed expression.

"Pretty cool, huh?" he asked with a smile. He laid the book he was reading page-down on the plush floor to hold his place.

"Did you do this?" Emily asked as she took up a pouffe across from Adicus.

"Nah—it was like this when I got here." He paused. "I think it must be your dad's."

"What?" Emily gasped. "Why do you say that? That doesn't seem like him."

"Psh," Adicus scoffed. "Look around you," he said. "You're sitting in a Gryffindor genie lamp." Emily felt the realization come over her and Adicus nodded smugly. "Besides," he continued, "these are his books." He laid a hand on the stack next to him. "I've seen him working through them in the study."

"It just seems very odd," Emily mumbled. "that he'd need some place to run away to."

"We'll, _I'm_ jealous," Adicus said. "Lucky bastard. I'm stealing this place from him."

"You can't do that," Emily insisted. "It's his… 'strange, alone place.'"

"What're you going to do about it? Tell on me?" Adicus' eyebrow quirked and his mouth quivered with the beginnings of a sardonic grin.

"Yeah. I think I will." Emily's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Well, I _don't_ think you will."

"Then you don't know me very well."

"Sure I do. If you had the guts to tattle on me, we wouldn't be under house arrest right now."

"Oh—_low blow_."

"That wasn't. This is." Adicus grabbed a book from the stack and slung it at Emily. It hit her in the shin and she squealed with pain and shock.

"You arse!" Emily ducked another book and leapt up from her seat. She grabbed the fabric of her pouffe and used it to shield herself as Adicus got to his feet and approached her with a daunting smile. Thinking quickly, Emily stood up swiftly and slung her pouffe at Adicus; slinging it at his chest with all her might. She hit her mark and Adicus made a loud "oomph"—ing sound as he toppled back onto the floor. Emily immediately leapt forward, trapping Adicus on his back with her weight between the pouffe and the floor. She whipped out her wand and put the tip of it to his neck like a dagger. "Pinned you," she said smugly.

"Alright…_alright_," he conceded with a grimace as he tried in vain to find the purchase to throw Emily off of him. "You win this round."

"Well, if you'd like to call a rematch—" but Emily was interrupted when the little hatch opened up and Ron's head poked up through the floor, an amused grin on his face.

"If you two are going to go into hiding, you need to learn to be quick," he said. "Good thing you weren't staying with the Franks that one winter—sheesh." Ron shook his head and gestured for Adicus and Emily to follow him back down the ladder. "Harry wants to talk to you two," Ron said. Adicus and Emily looked at each other nervously. "Don't worry—you're not in trouble," he said. "Even your mother's calmed down quite a bit."

His words hardly reassured them, yet, without complaint, Adicus and Emily clambered down from Harry's hiding place and followed Ron down to the kitchen, where Harry and Ginny were waiting for them. Both appeared relatively emotionless. For Emily, this was slightly more reassuring; in all of her fifteen years Harry and especially, Ginny Potter had seemed incapable of keeping their emotions confined. For Adicus, their moods had the opposite effect: poker-faces could be deadly. It was how he put up with Iris for so long, shielding his agitation and disgust with her obnoxious coquetry and overzealous public affection with a stoic brow and a thin mouth…much like the ones faces before him now had on. Both Harry and Ginny stood as the three of them entered, and before they could even reach the table Harry stated firmly,

"We're leaving Hogsmeade. Tonight."

There were no protests. It was almost expected, after what had transpired. Emily nodded dutifully, and Harry continued. "Will be leaving at midnight tonight, safety precautions. Have all of your stuff together by then. We're going to be using a port-key, so timing is essential."

Adicus' eyes wandered to Ginny as Ron walked over to stand beside her. She was staring at him. Before he caught himself Adicus made an awkward face, and she blinked, realizing he was looking at her—but Adicus had seen it all the same. What had she been searching for?

"Come on, lets go." Emily nudged Adicus a bit with her elbow. They turned to leave, but before they even made it out of the kitchen, Harry called out,

"Midnight, you two."

His voice was firm.


End file.
